Ghost Hunt: hunting wolfs
by anime-addict-fan
Summary: Mai's talents are growing on numbers and Naru can't help but want to know why, NaruxMai arc hunting wolfs and amusement park complete ... Fear arc rated M and MA for future chapters Mai has a stalker?no he is... COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

Am glad you are still with me, just to clear the one's who haven't read Ghost Hunt: tears chp 6 is basically the prologue to this, if you don't like the story at least read the last chapter so you can have a background reference of what's going on with Mai and Naru

Summary if you have read the previous story you can skip this:

 _after watching Mai's spirit guide die with her appearance, he couldn't help but mistake her, and when he was about to let it out, his despair was halted by the girl in question... Broken she cried her heart out and once everything had calm down he realized his feelings for her... In clarifying his interest for her he had made her pass out and sent her home but what happened next day it's what this story will continue on, somehow Mai had burst down laughing and trying to explain her reason freak out Lin and weakened Naru..._

* * *

'Naru this hilariously funny, why do you have a white veil on top of you, are you the bride? Who are you going to marry? She giggled not noticing Naru's condition nor the concerned Lin

"Ah, it's turning green"she said rather impressed as she stretch it on her hands, to which Lin wasn't able to see, Naru's eyes widened in disbelief... His grip on his assistant tightened as his energy was drained from him...

When Lin was about to get his cellphone out, Naru stopped him shook his head lightly and instead address to talk to Mai, to whom was kind of enchanted with the colour of the mystical veil

"Can you give it back? I want to see something" Naru's voice was weak but it managed to bring her back to her senses.. noticing how pale he was made her have goosebumps

"Yes, what is this anyway?" She asked as she smoothly handed him the veil, something about it have made her realized this wasn't a laughing matter...

"It's what I want to figure out" his hand had nearly touched the veil when it went inside him, a sudden surge of power rushed through him, unable to contain it everything around him floated slightly... As the colour returned to his face, and feeling better he looked at Lin with widened eyes.

"Noll is this?" Lin said in a surprising incredulous tone

"I don't know, I never felt it this way Gene was blue" Naru said contemplating

"H-hey Naru what's going on?" Her hands were slightly shacking afraid that something was wrong she leaned against her desk just to fall back on her butt and laying below it, she had literally pass through it...

Naru and Lin watch in terror as she fell down, only to heard a second later her head bump against it when she tried to stand up

"I-it huruuurst! Why am I down here?" She whimpered uncertain of what happened

Lin quickly helped her up and then he looked at Naru seriously concerned

As if to confirm that this had indeed happen, he went beside them and his scientist mind was mind blown as soon as her sailor uniform's scarf came in to his view... It was stuck in the middle of her desk...

A wave of excitement rushed through him, a new discovery was laid in front of him... Mumbling hypothesis and possible scenarios his hand suppressed the up coming smile on his lips but suddenly he was shaken by his male assistant

"Noll this is-" *ring ring* Mai's cellphone cut through Lin's scowling obviously displeased he frowned to the mad scientist in his hands

" Moshi Moshi, Taniyama Mai speaking" she answered nervously

"Taniyama-san this is your home room teacher, are you aware why am I calling you" Mai's face colour drained as she answered " h-hai am aware sensei"

"Good now, Seiza!"

"Yes!" She instantly sat properly down on the floor, which stopped Naru's mumbling and brought him back to reality.. to which pleased Lin and made him relax, for a moment there, he thought he had lost him to his scientist demeanor

"You are missing a great amount of points, but I talked to your teachers and they agreed that if you help out on the preparation for the school fest as well as be the main character for the drama your class is working on, they will give you the points you need"

"Really?" Mai's voice raised an octave

"There's a catch though..."

"What is it? I will gladly comply "

" You need to bring two responsible adults, in case you're unable to comply, they are thinking to send you to a summer camp on the outskirts of the town, where you will be provided with all your needs"

"Send me to the outskirts of the town is too extreme" she cried out

"I tried to intervene but they are all to old to take my advice, I recommend you do it seems they are really worried about you, none the less even I am worried about you living alone..."

"I have lived alone for almost 5 years" she answered her to reassure her

"But never once has your grades dropped so drastically, either way I think this will help you out, I hope you understand"

"Yes... Sensei"

*The call ended*

"What's wrong Taniyama-san?" Lin was quick to ask hoping it was related to her passing through the desk

As if heaven had sent her a ray of Hope she began to beg Lin to come by as her guardian and if it was possible to bring Madoka with him

Before he could refuse Naru interrupted him, to ask her about the outskirts comment she had mentioned

" Ah that... If I failed to comply I will be sent to a camp school and won't be able to come to work until I graduate..." She said while brushing her head nervously

The forces of the universe are trying to separate this discovery from him...he won't allow such a thing, who knows what else could she do by that time... That is if it wasn't a once in a life time event that happened before him. His thoughts were easily misplaced as his feelings were set a side

"Lin call Madoka, and ask her if she is available, Mai bring me tea" picking up the files he had scattered he turned away from her...

"Hai!" Mai went skipping towards the kitchen

"Lin, do please call the professor and inform him about Mai, her talents are growing in number, it might affect her daily life..." Consideration brushed his thoughts when his feelings kicked in

"Understood" Lin said while heading to his office and stopped just before entering "did you perhaps did something to her?"

Naru smirked at his comment "I wonder about that"

Unsured if to keep pushing or not he went and do as he was told...

* * *

Mmm kind of short but well I get the feeling it would spoiled the fun if I reveal to much info on the first chp


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks I will do my best to entertain you with this story, for all the reviews and views am seriously thankful

Also there's something wrong with writing this on a cell, I always double check for mistakes and everything, but I caught it on the chapter before this one... Words are missing once I publish a new chapter... For example when Mai said "this hilariously funny" I had wrote this is hilariously funny... Please forgive my mistakes am not trying to make excuses but I don't like that...

* * *

3 day's till the drama show and the school fest...

As incredulously as it may sound Naru had allowed her to comeback to the office until she finished helping out with the preparations of her class drama, it taken her a back... A little due to his flexibility on her working hours ...she couldn't help but wonder what on Earth had possessed him, perhaps was he sick? Had he catched a cold?

"Earth to Mai, we can't start our practice with you daydreaming, you are the main lead for crying out loud!" Said the boy on the wolf's costume

"Sorry" she said reading out loud her lines

"Stop! Mai this is a spin off, this little red ridding hood it's supposed to be more... Like... Like a.. a badass, a super cool character somewhere around deceiving with innocence first and then-"

"I get it, I will try again tomorrow after I truly grasp her character" Mai said as s she looked at her watch...

The girl in charge of directing sighed and allowed her to retire " you better get it by tomorrow, don't keep us waiting"

With a sorry smile Mai went to her work, while she was on her way her cellphone rang

"Mitsuki? Something wrong?" She answered worried that she might had left something unfinished

"Mai! Remember you often told me about your boss being a devil in disguise?"

"Yeah? What about it?"

"Use him!" She giggled suppressing her laughter

"Huh?" Mai came to a halt as she opened the door to the office

"Yes use him as reference for the character"

"... " Mai couldn't answer her as Mitsuki cut off the call, she was facing the room with a dumb found expression, to which Naru who was standing by the book shelf couldn't help but smirk

"Am surprised that you can make such a dumb like expression" he said with a hind of amusement in his voice

"Seriously, is that the first thing you say?"

His smirk grew slightly as the words left his lips " tea"

"That's more likely" she said storming her way to the kitchen, as much as she tried to mask it, she just knew Mitsuki was right and it made her smirk in such an evil matter that she was shaken by her reflection, "oh ho ho ho! She mischievously laugh... Inspiration rushed to her, she would use his Highness like attitude, as well as his arrogance in such a way she couldn't help but shiver, perhaps his Almighty personality can actually be of some help for once... But as far as she could tell she needed to act just like he did when she first met him, eyes that were lying and an angelic smile on the lips... And then bam reveal her personality, oh she really liked it, It certainly play well with her script...

The kettle sounded and she skilfully made the tea...

The day before the event...

"Am beaten..." Mai said as she opened the door

"Good job, welcome back" said Madoka in such a cheerful tone it cheer her as well

"Madoka-san! It's been a while!" Mai greeted her with a high voice to Naru's annoyance

"If I were to recall, the event it's tomorrow , there's no need to make a fuss in my office like that" glared Naru

"Ah, I can't wait! I must really record everything so Luella and Martin can watch! Madoka said ignoring Naru

As if irritated by her voice, he simply shut the book he was reading and headed to his office...

"Mai, tea" he shut the door

...

*Knock, knock*

She opened the door and went ahead to place the cup on his desk before trying to leave as quickly as she could so she could continue her talk with Madoka... She was intercepted by his voice

"Mai can you still see the veil on top of me?"

She realized he was watching her, so she quickly decided to meet his gaze, she shake her head in denial "no, it's transparent now but... I can still feel it there"

"Can you grab it?" He asked curiosity present in his eyes

She nodded, but just before she was about to reach for it, she stopped... "It will be better if I didn't take it from you... You should hand it to me instead" she answered as if her intuition was talking

"Why? you had done it before haven't you?"

She shook her head again, " I can't control how much I take" her eyes widened as her words made way to her mind, Naru was surprised by this fact too but he masked it perfectly, as if she was afraid of hurting him, she stepped back, he catched her arm before leaving his desk bringing her closer and closer to his lips... Clearly clarifying not to fear to touch him...

His lips slightly above her's made contact to her surprise, he had initiate it, he really had, now she couldn't deny it, her heart beat so fast she thought he might be able to hear it...

She responded instantly as her thoughts were blown away... She was leaning on his desk for support, when she remembered the tea was getting cold... She stepped back breaking their contact, "your tea will get cold" she hissed... Glaring at him with a mad blush on her face, before he could catch her in a more intimate and passionate kiss, she left...

Smirking he sip his tea, he was really enjoying the chase... His prey was a runner and that was a first, all other girls will launch to him if they could, but this one refused to play in his hands...

She really didn't want to make another tea, and she couldn't shake the feeling that she was being tested with that though she stormed out, already used to the scene Lin and Madoka didn't even flinch at her face, probably guessing Naru told her something about her appearance or intelligence that made her angry to the point of boiling...

Day of the event

"Noll pick up your pace or we will be late" scowled Madoka

He was walking in such a matter that could easily be identified as 'i could care less' all the female students couldn't help but watch him as he made way to the auditorium... Their eyes scanning him from head to toe even old women and teachers caught a glance to him he really was the center of attention for Madoka's annoyance

They managed to seat close to the platform and soon it began... The curtains were dragged and with it Mai walked in...

He raised an eyebrow, 'why it's the hood white?'

* * *

Yum yum yam I can smell how this it's cooking on the plot

Next: Q-Q improvise Mai!


	3. Chapter 3

Ok ready for more? Here you go!

Disclaimer: I don't own ghost hunt

* * *

"That's my girl!" The monk shamelessly shouted from a chair 3 lines above Naru's... The Miko embarrassed by her male companion hit him hard on the head.. they quickly sat down ignoring the glances around them and if it weren't for Mai's invitation they would never be in here unless it meant for work related business

Mai almost tripped with her own legs as soon as she heard the shout of pain from her friend it took her less than a second to return to character due to her graduation points being on the line

The atmosphere around her changed as she turned to the public and sat down on a rock, crossing her legs in a very like fashioned action... The public had a quick view of how the outfit fitted her, it was a long sleeve white shirt with a brown corset belt around her waist, a blue jean and brown boots that reached her thigh... The white hood covered her eyes but they all caught that sexy smirk she made when the wolf made it's appearance...

After recovering from the shock of her appearance, Naru's hands interlaced themselves in his lap, a clear fact that his interest was picked...

"Ha! What a lovely meal, I shall enjoy every bite out of you" the wolf said he was a handsome looking guy with a tail, ears, claws and fangs simulating those of a wolf.

*Giggles* ran through her lips causing the wolf to halt on his attack...

To her friends, her giggled felt different from her usually cheerful ones... Sending shivers up their spine... The rest of the audience were fooled by thinking that it sounded so angelic and that it was a kind hearted giggled

Her hood was removed, and her eyes came to see the wolf... A gasp from Ayako lips was heard and it represented what everyone else from their group thought...

Her eyes felt so cold... she was definitely lying to the wolf... Who was easily deceived by her charm... It could hardly be counted as acting.

The scene change and the Grandma and wolf act started it's role

He ate her and soon Grandpa chase him away with his gun, this was definitely a spin off as the wolf was unharmed and the Grandpa had died...

Deciding that he was full he went and look for the girl, she was there on the same manner as she was when he met her...

Her smirk grew as she saw the wolf covered in blood, amusement in her eyes and with a long experienced sweetness, she held her arms open...like she was welcoming him for a hug, he was drawn to her and soon they embraced...

The story was meant to follow as this: he was supposed to bite her neck, her hood will be covered in blood making it red, she would die like it was meant to after all the one who did the script wanted it to finish just like the video of wolf song by coloured animatic that was posted on YouTube...

But back to reality, he had fallen asleep in her arms, how could he! Even if the audience hadn't noticed the one's hiding behind the curtain did, and were freaking out... Mai bit her lip and nodded to her friends as if to in courage them to allow her to improvise... They nodded as they used their walkies talkies to tell the narrator...

Naru couldn't help but tap his finger in annoyance, he clearly thought it was taking way too long

She let his body and it fell like a sac of potatoes, dragging the attention of everyone...she squished the fake blood on her hood and let the audience see from behind her how her hood became red... Her hands were tainted but she brusher her face with it to give more impression when she face her audience, the gasps from behind her were loud which meant they were impressed by her actions... Quickly from behind the rock she had previously sat on a classmate hided and with a swing he threw a plastic knife behind the wolf... She knelt to pick it up but couldn't contain her laughter as she found how hilarious their reactions were...

The built up tension almost disappeared with her bright sound but she quickly recovered, making it go darker just like how she made it on her ghost stories that she loved to tell... When she finally faced her audience there was a cold silence.. hands covering their mouths, scared to make a sound... Naru and Lin on the other hand were enjoying the silence and built up suspense... it was clear that they were pleased by the not so common plot twist...

"Ne, have you heard?" She asked with a bright smile and closed eyes

*Silence*

She made the smirk that had scared her in her reflection...

*Gasps*

Brought the knife close to her face like a ninja style, the knife facing the public...

"Men are wolf in disguise" she made it sound grave and dark, clearly implementing she would hunt them down...

Her classmates that were restraining the curtain let it loosed accidentally as they were shaken by her words... The red curtains closed themselves... Leaving her alone in the stage... She deepened her smirk and put on the hood with her free hand and like assassin Creed held her knife as she stepped backwards disappearing in the curtains.

"Tainted by blood the now little red riding hood set her sights to hunt the wolfs... That threatened her life" said the narrator at the end, closing whatever open ends she could recall.

The silence quickly was disruptive by a wave of shouts and claps

Soon the curtains opened and all the characters lined up and bowed to the audience... The wolf wake up mid bowing as his friends supported him to stand... Then like a football match everyone gathered around Mai, a big grin on her face and a peace sign she held in her hand making her adorable compared to her act.

Mai! Mai! Mai! Her classmates shouted raising her above their heads but it was short lived as her teacher step on stage, they let her down and Mai quickly guide her to Lin and Madoka

Madoka couldn't help but jump to her and congratulate her for the act, Lin nodded and Naru... Well he was being Naru, he smirked at her and a feeling of 'even stupidity can help once in a while' was sent to Mai but it was Bou-san who saved the black haired teen from an upcoming attack...

He messed up her hair so much, she was fighting him now, and Ayako supported her attack...

The teacher cleared her throat and had them follow her inside a classroom

"Taniyama-san you can go take a walk around if you like"

"Alright sensei!"

She took the opportunity and took Naru with her, he wasn't pleased but he preferred to walk instead of hearing how dumb her assistant was with her grades

It wasn't till a guy shouted Mai's name he was brought from his thoughts, it was the wolf guy...would that make him the vampire? Screw that what an useless thought

"I love you!" He said

Well that threw Naru off guard

"Thank you for fixing my mistake, I can't believe I fell asleep, you are a life savior"

"You better pay me back on lunch, I thought you were dying"

"I will! I will treat you to the whole menu if needed" he said waving good bye as he rushed to his friends

"You better not forget or I will hunt you down!" She shouted to him

*Clap, claps, CLAPS* *pictures* *clap*

She awkwardly smiled as she grabbed Naru's hand and rushed down the stairs...

"Mai! Hunt me down too! I love you!" Some of the screams could be heard

"Marry me" was another

And her face was tomato red

Was she always this popular? Why couldn't he recall this? He frowned as the pursuers were quick to catch up, so instead he step before her and guided her inside an empty classroom

"Gaw, I hate high heels" taking them out was a pain too so she sat on an empty seat

"Ne, there's seems to be a tea class two classes right to us do you wanna go?"she asked cheerfully

"No" his voice sounded like a scowling

"Ah.. um sorry, I just didn't want you to hear-" as if that was a clue, the door flew open and Ayako step inside furious... without warning she slapped Mai

The Monk quickly hold her from harming her anymore

"I THOUGHT YOU SAID WE WHERE YOUR FAMILY, HOW COULD YOU NOT TRUST IN US? YOU ARE ALWAYS SMILING FOR GOD SAKE SAY SOMETHING!" she screamed her lungs out to her

A small soft and hurt smile grasped Mai's lips...

Naru's eyes widened at her face... It reminded him when she asked permission for visiting her parents grave(ghost hunt: tears chp 1)

He eyed the rest, Madoka quickly hugging Mai and sobbing loudly, Lin and Takigawa both as white as sheets of paper...and her teacher hands to her mouth paler than the rest but soft eyes of relief

"Mai what is this about?" His tone cold but dangerously warning her to not lie

* * *

Hey one more chp and I think the amusement park will start, just to warn you a super dark backstory to Mai's past will be in this story... By the way that video was the reason for this chp so enjoy I loved the animation xD


	4. Chapter 4

Wow thanks for reviewing! it really motivates me and makes my days shine bright like a diamond, no kidding xD

Warning dark back stories coming up ahead

Am so mean, am sorry :s

* * *

"Mai... I..." Whispered her teacher

"It's okay sensei, I could never bring myself to tell them by myself... But how much did you..?"

"..." Only Mai could hear what she said and Naru instantly step forward

"I see it wasn't much, I will take it from the beginning then..."

Before anyone could raise their voice and ask her teacher, she left... Naru honestly displeased tried to question the others but Mai stop him...

"We should change locations, my school has ears for walls... And what am about to say should by all means stay with us..."

Ayako shook the Monk's arms of her and then went to help Madoka to compose herself, without looking back, Mai took her backpack and placed the red hood on it as she made it to the door...

... In McDonald's...

It was around two and the place was nearly empty, she went ahead and took the table in the corner besides the window... Everyone took a seat facing her and a girl soon came by to take their orders... Naru clearly displeased by the place glare daggers at her

"Two teas for me, one without ice and the other normal, I would also like combo number one " said Mai

Everyone else shook their heads in refusal but Mai quickly ordered for them 4 coffees and a double cup of Gray tea for him she said by pointing at Naru

The girl quickly smile and made her way to bring out the order

Halting every protest that was bound to come she started with her speech

"To include Naru on your trains of thoughts , my teacher informed them about... The stalker... And a break through of my house when I was sleeping..."

Naru's eyes widened and his face instantly paled... He recovered soon as Ayako slammed her hands on the table

"THEN WHY- why on Earth you didn't asked for our help! She managed to control her voice just before she screamed

The order came and Mai quickly dismissed the girl... She swallowed her tea without ice in one go and took a huge breath before her face turned serious...

"My story is not that good but please as I tell you keep in mind that I... My body... Had only received small scars nothing serious so please... I ... Don't want you to change how you interact with me, I don't want your pity"

"Mai" the Monk complained

"Please let your questions till the end... I am afraid I will slip out of my resolve"

He nodded in understanding

"When I was 10 my mother... She died, in a way am not to comfortable to talk yet, the landlords of the place well... Ugh.. they... Tried to sell me to an old rich bastard... *Everyone's eyes widened* I escaped and made my way through a forest for 3 days and 2 nights, the first place I came in contact was the darkest place of the city, where I would fight for food with dogs and cats for a week... After recovering my strength I went on to a home shelter but that same night I escaped as they will use drugs to take the girls away and use them... Well you know..*Madoka quickly drank her coffee, while Ayako tried to take a sip... Naru and Lin where both frozen in place, and the Monk had a strong grip on his cup*

I came in to the place am staying, when I saved the landlady from an assault, she offered me a place to stay... after that I found a job on a restaurant washing dishes... When I could pay for the rent and my living expenses I went to school where I was almost sexually harassed by a teacher...*Lin and the Monk drank their coffee's * That year is were all started when I was 15... To make the story short I put in jail around 12 people, charges go around: extortion to my friends, stalkers, Yakuza's trying to pick a fight, perverts and so on, but hey the good part is that I learned to defend myself*she took a bite out of her hamburger* oh infact the day I met Lin and broke the camera well the night prior to that I fought people from breaking in to my home for the first time that was the whole reason I was early that morning...*she finished her last bite and went on with the potatoes* it happened twice before last week too so please don't worry am use to it... In fact the police keep my phone number as top priority when I call, it means I want a person in jail...

They did however keep me in anonymous but within two months after I graduate some of the people I put in jail will be set free... That's why sensei and the rest also wanted me to go to a summer camp on the outskirts of town... The stalker was caught on thanks to Tsukasa and... Gene... Well More than once help me out of a kidnap attempt... I don't think they will try to kidnap me again but I can't possibly fathom what they want unless they want my organs like some crazy guys I turned in last week" *Naru didn't drink his tea and instead focus his eyes on her, his fingers were cold and he was ashamed of himself for not noticing anything at all, he thought he knew her and her past but this was a different world to him so much for digging out her past, trusting school records was too naive from his part *

" Am thinking of studying abroad..." This sentence brought him back

"I mean... to avoid any complications in the future... I may not have the best grades but I exceed on sports...yeah..at least... And so far that's my life... Any... Any questions?" She played with her straw and finally raised her sight

"You... Why... Didn't you say anything?" Asked the Monk

"I really didn't know how to bring that subject" she confessed

*Silence*

"Mai... You could come live with me" said Ayako

"Well I can't deny that I feel lonely but... Feeling independent it's great!" She flashed a bright smile to which relaxed the group, they changed the topic to light ones and soon Mai had to leave, she wanted to take a bath and sleep yeah that was her excuse...

The group was engulfed in silence... You could even hear other people conversations...

Naru was the first to react he left his seat and soon Lin and Madoka followed him out... Nothing changed on the ride home, it was silent as well... Madoka went out of the van and said her good bye in a whisper like manner... If one were to say it seemed like they... Had their senses knock out in their faces...

...

Naru entered his room, he sat on his bed and processed the overwhelming information it took him a while but he regained his composure, her past mattered not but her future, if she was going to study abroad then he may convince her to study in his father's site, she could learn to use her powers and live a happier life... Scratch that... Begin a new life.

He might have thought about experiments and everything but now his priority was to...

To what? What is it? He couldn't bring himself to put it on words... Protect her?

... No...

It was to make her happy...

...

"Am late! Sorry" she made her entrance and she found herself face to face with a client, as she opened the door

She bowed and let the man go out

"Mai tea... after that prepare the equipment, call the others and head home we have a case and we will stay in starting today"

Her eyes widened and a bright smile graced her lips

"Yes sir!" Her mood improved instantly and went to do as she was told...

* * *

Why did I need the dark story? Because it makes everything more meaningful xD

Next: wanna play?


	5. Chapter 5

Well I just started to work on a call center xD the atmosphere there is amazing... Gotta say you better watch out and don't leave your headphones on the floor unless you want to invite the whole floor to pizza xD enough about me let's go on with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt nor any amusement park, and definitely I don't own Disney stuff songs or whatever I commented in this story

Just so you know amusement parks usually have records of unexpected deaths in their attractions... Thanks 50 amazing facts that will blow your mind videos xD

* * *

 **Amusement park arc**

"All done and ready to roll boss" Yasuhara commented in his usual happy go manner

A nod was Naru's usual reply to him, his eyes were fixated in the file he had and without looking at him he commanded " sort out all the deaths by age, and the year it happened, browse as much information as you can of this place and let me know if you find something interesting"

"Aye sir!" Yasuhara saluted him like a marine ready to sail and the Monk couldn't help but snort at his display... "Shonen you will kill me one day, from laughter"

"Rest assured, I will be sure to send you flowers" he answered him, with a bright smile that was hard to read, if he was being serious or joking around...

"Now, now it's best to stop the joke before it goes too far" said John

"Gah! It's raining cats and dogs out there!" Mai said as she stormed in to the base she was soaked from head to toe and her white shirt became transparent...to top it all her purple bra was visible and she hadn't even noticed...

Even Naru's eyes widened and Lin couldn't help but suppress his chuckled, if you were to ask why? It was because it was so Mai's like and Noll hadn't predicted this...

*Whistle* "that's sexy Mai!" Smirked the Monk

"Huh? What's sexy?" She asked as she took the towel that John offered her and dry her hair with it

Before anyone could point it out Ayako screamed Mai's name, and from behind her Masako was laughing behind her sleeve

"How daring" was all the medium said

Ayako's face went to a new shade of red when she heard the Monk's comment "a B huh? I wouldn't mind marring you now" to that Mai reacted, she instantly covered her breast and looked at her shirt

"Pervert!" Exclaimed the Miko hitting the man in the head

"Sorry! Sorry!" Shouted the Monk as he shrank on the couch

Mai quickly turned to her back, her face tomato red and her eyes widened in disbelief... 'OMG please Earth swallow me now!' without waiting any longer she quickly grabbed her bag and headed towards the bathroom... She could clearly feel their eyes on her, but she dare not face any of them...

Where were they? It was a very frequently visit amusement park but due to the paranormal activity and the sudden increase amount of accidents caused by it... the owner decided to hire the SPR and let them rest in peace or so he claimed, from Naru's point of view he just wanted to get rid of the problem, in the end it didn't matter the motive as long as he could get in his hands in the so precious paranormal data of this place.

Everything was ready, cameras, microphones , temperature reading and the blue prints of the whole park was recorded and printed. One blue print was even hanging on a wall, with red dots specifying where the paranormal activity was frequently seen...

The park was closed for maintenance the paper on the gate said and will open in a week so it meant they only had a week to solve this case and right now the first day was slowly turning into the first night, it was 5:55 pm and Mai finally entered the base

She was shy at first but as soon as Naru demanded for tea everything went back to normal...

Or so it was... Right when the clock set 6pm Mai jump up from her seat, her neck's hair began to stand as a shiver ran through her spine... Everyone's eyes were once again on the brunette girl, they were questioning her with their eyes but she couldn't answer them... It was like she wanted to go out and play so much she began to tremble...

Masako's voice suddenly broke the silence "the dormant spirits I sensed before...they are waking up, they are on the move"

"How many?" Naru asked

"Too many to count... They... They all want to play" at Masako's words a childish laugh escaped Mai's lips

Mai was shaking, hugging her arms in an attempt to control herself was useless, her lips were fighting hard to form a smirk... and She shot her eyes close to avoid meeting her friends worried eyes...

"Is she possessed?" The Monk asked as he got closer to her

"No, she is not" Masako answered

When the Monk brought his hand to her shoulder, she instantly relaxed, her knees gave out and she sat on the floor... Still trembling she reached and grabbed the sleeve under his hand "don't... Don't let go... Please"

The Monk's eyes widened and Naru couldn't help but feel... Feel... Feel what? Jealousy? He question himself as he sent daggers his way

The Monk backed away fearing for his life and self control... He couldn't deny he liked Mai but not in that way, she was too young for him...

As soon as her hand left his sleeve, the lights went off...

Mai's giggles bounced from wall to wall and soon they could be heard by the distance

"Mai!" the Monk screamed reaching towards her in the dark and suddenly the lights went on

Mai wasn't on the room

*BANG* the sound of a thunder filled the base

"Lin use your shiki to find and escort Mai back to the base, if she wasn't possessed it means that she was influenced by the spirits here... Hara-san can you tell in which way are the spirits heading?"

Masako shook her head lightly, his hands formed fist by his sides

"Takigawa please check with John the nearby attractions and Matsuzaki-san just in case please prepare a sedative..."

"Noll she is in the theater, there's resistance from her part... And my shiki... They... well most of them are charmed by her" Naru's eyes widened once again... 'why is that? Is her spiritual power greater than what we thought?'

"Yasuhara watch the monitors, tell John and Takigawa to meet us there(by radio) Lin let's go"Naru ordered like always... He grabbed his jacket and headed on with Lin

...

" _ne-chan play with us"_ three girls surrounded her, guiding her towards the theater... A laugh escaped once again from her lips "ok what do you want to play?"

" _Rapunzel! You will be Rapunzel from the movie Tangled!"_ the ghost cheerfully said as she pointed at the tower

"Ah but my hair is short" Mai pouted

" _it's okay! Remember the scene where her hair was cut?"_ One said _"I want to hear you sing"_ the other hurried her pulling her up "ah but I don't sing that well"

 _"Just a bit, please you are shining from head to toe"_ she begged her

"Ok I will do my best!" She position herself on the window and she then saw Lin's shiki heading her way, a small smile graced her lips... With a slow tempo she began the song...

 _ **Flower gleam and glow,**_  
 _ **Let your power shine,**_  
 _ **Make the clock reverse,.**_ her hands reached for Lin's shiki, caressed them so sweetly, making them halt n their orders, they floated around her and suddenly one escaped from her sight and she smiled sadly... She let him go  
 _ **Bring back what once was mine,**_

By now she turned to the ghost and reached for them, and so they did... She held their hands and let them walk to the window floating in mid air...

 _ **Heal what has been hurt,**_  
 _ **Change the fates' design**_  
 _ **Save what has been lost,**_ they started to glow with her and by now she let them go, Naru and Lin where just in time to see this  
 _ **And Bring back what once was mine,**_  
 _ **What once was mine**_ they disappeared with bright smiles on their faces, Lin's shiki surrounded her a bit more and then went back to their master

By now Takigawa and John entered the theater, they could see Mai glowing and went head on to her, by calling her name

A tear ran down her cheek as she repeated the last part of the song

 _ **what once was mine**_

Her figure retreated from the window and suddenly the lights flickered

"Mai!"the Monk screamed ... , "Ah! you are burning! Sh*t!" The Monk exclaimed lifting her up and heading down the tower and towards the base...

"Lin explain to me what just happened" Naru asked his assistant, he knew he wasn't imagining things and for once he felt the need to ask how was this possible

"Her spiritual power... Might had surpassed mine" his voice held a hint of envy and concern...

* * *

Just so you know I went to buy some stuff and I was suddenly wet by a freaking storm that appeared out of nowhere, my friend just said how sexy and I was oblivious to his comment until my sister dragged me into the bathroom xD

Next: a fever may multiply her looks xD


	6. Chapter 6

Just so you know I don't own Ghost Hunt

* * *

"Due to yesterday's events concerning Mai, the spirits from the theater has been cleansed" said Masako a hint of envy in her voice

Naru just nodded and took the red pins from the blue prints on the wall...

Lin walked to Mai's sleeping body and knelt beside her, managing to silent the heated fight between the Miko and the Monk...

Ignoring the glances he received from the rest, he made his right hand hover around her forehead and the other above her stomach... His eyes widened and a frown slightly made way through his lips... His shiki appeared around both of them and suddenly he winced... "Lin-san" Masako's eyes widened as she watched what others couldn't...

"I am okay Hara-san, it just took me by surprise" he said as he retreated from the now panting Mai, her cheeks had become red from her fever...

"Lin-san what was all that for?" The Monk ask unable to keep his curiosity at bay...

"I tried to scale her spiritual power, in comparison to mine but... " He trailed off covering the eye beneath his hair with one hand... And frowning slightly by the lights around them..." Before I could read through it... She unconsciously took my spiritual power in, purified as well as multiply it and return it to me, in one go... "

"Ah! Wouldn't that had affected the wolf kid from before? The one from the play?" Asked the Monk

"You mean the one who slept in Mai's arms?" The Miko smirked she should had known better to not say that in front of Naru

"If you are all done talking nonsense, I will recommend you to get to work, unless you want me to deduct your pay" a cold smile that sent shivers up and down their spines was presented to them

"I think Mai should eat a warm soup" said the Miko followed by Masako to the kitchen in hurried steps

"Shonen it's best we take the temperature's readings for Mai" said the Monk dragging the full grinning Yasuhara out of the base...

"In that case I shall bring ice to Mai-chan, other wise I fear her fever will get worst" the priest excused himself towards the kitchen, he returned a few seconds later and put it on her forehead, he left out a small gasp when he saw that Mai was crying grabbing Naru's and Lin's attention...

"Mai-chan?" He shook her lightly, managing to wake her up

"John-s-san please... D-don't... L-let ... G-go... " She pleased to which John took her hand in comfort

"I won't, you can rest safety" the priest kindly smiled to her, and she relaxed in to a small smile, closing her eyes she drift to sleep

The room shook slightly and a few minutes later Masako and Ayako entered the base...

"Naru the spirits have become dormant once again..."

...

A few hours later, Mai woke up and still with a high fever she met with John who kindly allowed her to sit... She grasped her neck and a frown was present in her lips, Naru knelt beside her and touched her forehead... "Shall I bring you some water?" The priest ask, she instantly nodded... He let go of her hand and she instantly grabbed Naru's as he was about to step away from her...

He raised an eyebrow, as she tried to talk but her throat hurts... So instead she pleaded with her eyes... "I will get Matsuzaki-san" said Lin leaving the two alone, Naru glared at the closed door... Her grip tighten and brought his attention, she brought her free hand to his forehead and cleared his haired from it... As you might have guessed his face never changed but his eyes held amusement in them... 'what on Earth was she doing?' his eyes slightly followed her jaw line to her lips it took him everything he had to stop himself from kissing her... She looked so..so vulnerable... He still wouldn't step back his pride didn't let him and soon her fingers closed his eyes, he opened them and her hand's grip tighten once again..

'close your eyes huh?' he thought as he did... Soon he felt her forehead on his...an image of a security guard flashed through his mind 'what? ' she made him use psychometric on her? Wasn't that considered telekinesis? 'why is she able to do that? No it might be that she channeled his power to see what she dreamt' or maybe she wasn't the only one who had evolved... He might as well have changed... Could it be that it was because of him that she had grow her spiritual power? But why wouldn't Lin be affected as well?

'Have you perhaps done something to her?' Lin's question bounced in his mind... The kiss couldn't have been the trigger could it? No even if he wanted to accept that, it was far from it as why? Because Lin had physical contact with him when he did CPR to him, but his physical contact with her was passionate... Ah! He remembered... The white veil...

Mai tried to stand in an attempt to go to the bathroom, since Naru had a blank expression, she thought it would be better to go right now and leave while the spirits were dormant... And so she did...

"Huh? Where's Mai-chan?"

Naru was brought from his thoughts by John's voice... He looked around and he instantly stand up... 'where was she?'

Just then she entered back wobbly and panting from weakness ... Naru grabbed her and her eyes widened, his grip was strong 'why was he angry?'

"Mai! You shouldn't walk yet!" The Miko scowled her from the hallway, Mai nodded to her and soon Lin came to her view...

"Lin-san... You're... Hurt... " A hoarse voice came from her lips

Lin step back as he reached her hand to him, she tilted her head 'why would he step back?'

"Come Mai get to sleep" the Miko tried to lead her but Mai resisted...

"Mai get back to rest" Naru's tone was strong as well... But she still reached to Lin... Lin sighed and step close enough for her to touch him... She reached for his eye that was covered by his hair... Green, his eye became green for a second and all the pain he was feeling instantly disappeared... She smiled kindly and left herself be swallowed by darkness...

"Green, her energy is green " he repeated suddenly understanding Naru's sentence about Gene being blue and Mai green... He had caught the unconscious girl in his arms but his lips couldn't refrain from stating his thoughts...

"Mai geez your fever is raising again!" Said Ayako while she put her down to sleep

...

It was 6pm once again and all the spirits woke up...

Mai instantly sat down, her face was still red from the fever... She was shivering and suddenly she raised her hand to Naru when he took a glance to her, she looked like a spoiled child but even so he quickly went to her... To avoid what happened yesterday to occur again... Was his excuse...

He grabbed her hand and suddenly the lights went off again... And after a second turned on

She was hugging Naru and she was trembling... Trembling and trying to suppress her lips from forming into a smile, just like when Bou-san had tried to calm her yesterday... Why wasn't Naru hold on her not working? Because he too was affected as well...

A small chuckle escaped his lips...

* * *

Ok before you drop this thinking I made Mai to powerful, let me tell you I didn't... I make her sound like that but in fact it's because she is near Naru if she wasn't well you will soon find out... What I mean to say it's that Naru is the overpowering character hope we are clear!


	7. Chapter 7

Hi thanks for the advice! I really appreciate feedback! I will try my best to improve as the story goes on so if you have more advices I will be open ears :D

* * *

*Chuckle* Naru and Mai were in a tight hug but everyone else was worried because that chuckle came from the last person they would expect, the narcissist boss... As if to answer their's concerns, things around the two teenagers began to shake...

"NOLL!" Lin exclaimed trying to get his attention.

A wide smile was present in his lips, he had never felt so, so crazy, he wanted to play so bad, and make a mess if he could, he wanted to play with Mai and drag her out of the base, oh so many thoughts and mischievous schemes to do, he couldn't help but laugh at them, once in a while being the villain wasn't so bad...

His hold on her tighten and Mai's eyes snapped open, she pushed him out of her embraced and he fell on his guardian's arms...

"I'm sorry... I.. *chuckles* really... *Chuckles* Naru..." Mai managed to say while suppressing her laughter... Her feet took her out of the base, the Monk tried to tackle her but she somehow managed to avoid him, she made it to the water pond that was in the middle of the park and finally she turned to see her friends hot on her heals...

"Mai your fever is getting worst let's go back!" The Miko tried to reason, while the Monk tried to reach for her

*Laughter* from every attraction began to sound around them and soon Mai's laughter accompanied them... She took a step back and she fell on the pond, and instantly the laughter stopped...the water finally calmed down after the Monk launch in to catch Mai but she was gone...

...

"Naru-bou! She disappeared right in my hands, I don't know how's that possible"

"... Mai has shown, quite unique... Accomplishments, not only in this case but in previous ones as well... Hara-san can you tell where Mai may be?" He asked to change the topic... He was having problems getting straight his thoughts... Even right now he could feel the insanity Mai had to experience... And it worried him... How could she stand that?

"There's a couple of places that have gathered spirits, she might be among them"

"Mai had a strong fever and getting wet would only cause her to be worst, I would not be surprised if she was unconscious right now" said Ayako

The medium nodded "She might be in the mirror house or in the jail from the pirate ship"

"Takigawa, Matsuzaki-san check the pirate ship, Hara-san, Brow-san check the mirror house... Lin check the cameras see if you can find her, and Yasuhara I need you to gather information, find anything related to a death from a security guard"

...hours flew by and the tension grew in the group... no sign of Mai

... Her eyes slowly opened, to heavy to respond to the urgency that was craving in her chest...

A sinister smile faced her... His face was like a black hole with red lasers as eyes.. his hand raised in an attempt to reach her but was met with glass.. Her heart beat so fast she could hear it in her ears as his long claws were scratching the surface and leaving blood traces in the surface... In them he wrote: 'DON'T BE AFRAID... I JUST WANT TO PLAY'

Her chocolate brown eyes widened as he tilted his face, he then tried to smash the glass with his fist, causing her to gasp... His smile grew... Suddenly she noticed him stop... The cracks were recovering leaving the glass intact... He walked away...

'what on Earth was going on? Where was she?' her eyes soon noticed how small hand prints where left in the glass, where the demon had tried to brake it... She was being protected by the kids 'why?'

She tried to talk and the air left her mouth in bubbles... She was under water? But she was breathing... Wasn't this like when Tsukasa send her to the other realm? When he took her form? She remembered being under water and watch herself through a glass like this one as Tsukasa was smacked too a wall, his heart being squeezed and then... The light he emitted... Brought her back... How was she supposed to come back? She didn't even remembered how she got in, in the first place.. ah... But her eyes really...felt heavy...

"Please John just once more, let's check inside" Masako's voice held her sleeping in a halt, 'why? There's a demon close by! They are in danger'

She saw the small girl and the blonde priest pass Infront of her, they were headings towards the place the demon was!

"Stop!" Her voice couldn't reach them... But the medium quickly face her... "Run!* She screamed her lungs at her!

"Hara-san what's the matter?"

"Bubbles" she answered gaining a questioning look from the priest

"I heard bubbles" she reached towards the mirror a high gasp was released from her lips

"Mai?" The priest unconvinced voice rang through the place as Hara Masako touched the glass... As soon as she retreated her hand, their reflection was back...

She tried to touch it again but nothing happened "MAI! Come back Mai!" The girl cried

"Run!" She heard her now, "Run please! Go"

Her face lost color at the presence that was walking towards them... Instantly following Mai pleas she grabbed John who was shaking the mirror with both hands and pull him out of the place

"Hara-san Mai is still there!" He tried to struggle but she cried "I know, I know" her cries met her hands she could feel how she abandoned her friend in the worst possible scenario but she knew that they would had died otherwise..

"Naru, tell Naru he will know what to do" the priest calmed her, she knew he was right, she quickly swallowed her tears and ran towards the base, screw the kimono, Mai needed help!

"Naru! Her cry ran through the base! Catching everyone's attention

"Hara-san your kimono" was John warning she just picked up the loosed ends like it didn't matter how much she paid for it

"Demon... *wheeze* there's a demon in the park!" *Caught* Lin quickly stand up at that name and Naru's eyes darkened

He had just read the information Yasuhara gave him...

Apparently the security guard that died 13 years ago was a criminal in disguise who fooled kids into playing with him and killed them once he was bored... He killed himself after people began to link him up with the dissapparitions... The way he died? He cut his face off... Why? To convey the message "nothing is what it seems"

"Mai, Mai she... She is in the mirror house" the girl finally said the Monk was about to rush out but the medium block his way...

"She is hiding inside! Inside a mirror!" Her statement didn't made sense to anyone and Naru and the rest went straight towards the mirror house, but John he knew too so he grabbed a camera and a microphone and followed them

Masako was nearly dragged by Naru but she quickly catch up with him earning a nod from his tall assistant, Lin. She swallowed hard understanding what he meant... He will protect them all so it was okay to go.

When everyone stepped inside, even John... Masako bite her lip, touching the mirror and whispered the girl's name... nothing happened

But Masako knew she was there"Mai wake up!" Her voice almost too high for the place they were in...

The reflection quickly gave in and Mai slowly opened her eyes to meet them...

Ayako nearly gave in to her legs if it wasn't for the Monk

Lin's eyes just widened briefly but nothing could surprise him more than her passing through her desk

Naru's face was unreadable, holding everything inside even the fact that she looked so beautiful, floating inside the water with a beautiful blush in her face and the sweetest small smile she could give to them... But too soon her eyes began to close...

"Mai" he called out to her only to see her shake her head

As she talked her bubbles reached the top of where ever she was... Instantly her eyes snapped open! She tried to reach Naru but the refection was back...

Hara Masako was in a fit of laughter

* * *

Hey sorry it took too long, I work now so I rarely have time ;( hope you like it and just so you know this is only the beginning xD reviews are welcome! I can't help but try to guess what your reactions to this story are x3


	8. Chapter 8

Wow am surprised no one pointed out Coraline's movie resemblance to last chp :0

Anyway have you ever played BioShock?if you haven't I recommend to hear the big sister's scream it's similar to the one I want to recreate here...

Disclaimer I don't own Ghost Hunt nor I own any Disney related stuff I just love to play around with them

* * *

Masako's laughter filled the mirror house, she cried slightly while grabbing her stomach... And her eyes were clouded with pain.

A flickering in the lights halted the Monk and priest attempt to get closer to her.. suddenly in every reflection of the mirrors a sight had them stopped breathing... Behind Masako was... The demon with the sinister smile...

If it wasn't for the mirrors and the footprints of blood they wouldn't be able to see him in fact he tilted his head in amusement as the Miko had a hold on the poor university student... Lin was about to whistle but he stopped as the demon attention suddenly derived from the group... His sinister smile instantly disappeared and turned into a frown... He was there, standing and looking into a mirror as if he could see far beyond what they could... Masako had finally regain control of herself and slowly she made it into the group now that she was there nothing could stop the Chinese man from using his shiki...

Or so the readers thought... A sharp scream came from the demon... it was so intense and long lasting that all the mirrors began to have cracks... Finally as if he had taken a decision, he jumped to the roof and with his 4 limbs in a spider like manner he made way to the exit... As another scream finally make the mirrors shattered.

It hurt, of course it hurt, their ears felt like they were stabbed by a thousand needles... Although it didn't take long for them to recover they were at a loss of words.. Masako and Ayako couldn't help but tremble and soon tears wet their eyes... Naru quickly ordered Yasuhara and the priest to take them to the base...And well the Monk took only a second to realize something wrong was going on...he turned to the Chinese man who was in a daze as if he was planning which method would work better for the situation they were in...

"Lin, is there some way to look for Mai? We just lost our only lead..."

It took him a second to process the question, as he remembered that she was still missing "as far as I could see, she was in another realm... " Acknowledging the demon's reaction... There was another possibility.. "But if by any chance she got out I could track her down" he said... the Monk nodded in hope, as Lin whispered to the air in a dead language... Soon the air around him grew lighter...

Naru for once was at lack of words he kept looking and the shards beneath his feet... Fear growing in his heart... Questions flowing through his mind and the worst case scenarios displaying before his eyes... What could he do? What -Lin's cursing words brought him back... When was the last time he heard him curse?

...

"Masako!" She screamed her voice mute with bubbles escaping her lips... She tried to reach Naru but was met with the reflection of herself.. then her hand was stopped by a pair of small hands... And she instantly turned to face the owner with wide eyes...

"You mustn't go yet! The demon will find you... You will.. die.." his words made her heart ache, it was coming from a little kid around 5 years old.. and he wanted to protect her...she turned to face him properly and when he did, she noticed he wasn't the only one there with her...

Kids, teenagers even a couple of old people and some adults were there looking at her straight to her eyes... She shivered slightly but she felt no need to be afraid in fact she felt safe... It took her just a second before her smile grew into a big grin... The warm light streaming from her chest made the spirits recover their normal appearance, they no longer seemed distant and cold... She was very grateful that they had shelter her from the dangers they experienced... So grateful for their concerns that she couldn't help but thank them from the bottom of her heart... It made her remember Gene's words put your feelings in a way that they can become light... And light was presented to them... Some spirits instantly accepted it and move on while others wanted to do it but they were unsure to leave her alone... "It's okay, you can rest now, my friends and I will make everything work out" they smile, nodded and move on...

Darkness covered her surroundings for a second... and after that the light of the moon greeted her eyes... She suddenly felt the need for air and desperately swam towards the surface...

*Cough, cough, cough*

She felt heavy as if she had swam in the Olympics or an event like that.. her lungs hurt with such an intensity she remembered she hadn't recovered from being sick, God save her, Ayako would be furious with her and she would never ever hear the end of it...

A sharp scream echo in the distance and all the hair in the back of her neck instantly stand up...

"Oh God! Oh God! I'm in big trouble!" She swam towards the latter that was to get out of the lake and up to the park... The amusement park was made at the border of it so the customers could enjoy a nice boat ride while they watch the fireworks display... that and so many other advantages of having a lake by the attractions...

She was halfway up the ladder and her body was trembling from the cold air the night had and from the fear of facing the demon...

*Stopped, breathed in instantly* she could recognized that smell... She knew what that smell was and what it meant... A hot breath on her head confirmed her suspiciousness...

It smelled like blood... And whenever that smell was... The source was always close by...

She raised her face to meet face-to-face with the demon she so much wanted to avoid... Red beams of light hurt to watch in close proximity but she dare not look away... She must not look away... The sinister smile no longer present but a frown, she could even feel the anger emanating from him and the spider like position he had, only managed to make blood fall on her face...

*Screamed* he screamed to her face and she couldn't help but returned his scream with one of her own as pain rushed through her...

* * *

Okay I'm not sure how you guys will take this, as I have said before this was only the beginning and indeed it is but I didn't meant it towards the case, I meant it towards the point of NaruxMai relationship... Hope you stay tuned! Hey just because I said that it doesn't mean everything will be alright... Or would it? You will have to find out... I kinda love drama as well as tragedy X3 review share your thoughts I want to know what you think :D


	9. Chapter 9

Hihi, I have re-read ghost hunt manga for the 7th time and I just noticed some plot holes that I can help and giggle as they are pretty good for one shots xD

 **Spoiler!**

one was Naru's cursed hiragota with the name Shibuya kazuya that isn't his real name... why did it worked with him? My answer was that many believe that it was, that's why it worked now the second one was, what Naru said in Yasuhara school case when Mai asked about a coin game... He answered that how was a spirit able to know something that they didn't know about it in life, he made a pretty good statement but! His brother Eugene has given them information that he wouldn't know if he was alive, even if he was a Genius spirit medium he was only able to talk in different languages, and Naru was the one responsible for looking at the pass and gathering information using his psychometric powers... So how did he provided information in each case? My answer it was because it was Mai who had that power he only guided her in using it, she also has another power that is to events to happen if she wishes them... For example when Naru and her fell down the man hole and the spirit appeared to attack them she wished for someone to save them, she also wished to have psychic powers in the first case when she met Naru... My point is that even if Gene is no longer around she should be **able to use her psychic powers, and that Ghost Hunt is far from over**

 **Back to story**

* * *

Pain rushed through her ears as the scream momentarily left her unable to hear the Monk as he began his exorcism or the tall chinese man's whistle.

Her throat burned and without thinking she left the latter in an attempt to distant herself from the demon, he eyes widened when Lin's shiki pulled the demon away from her and into the Park's floor if only she had held the latter a second more... If only she had noticed her surroundings, she would had noticed her friends... She wouldn't be falling back to the lake... She wouldn't have seen the shock on her boss face as he tried to reach for her and failing for bare centimeters to catch her hand...

Sweat drops falling heavenly from his face and the gorgeous blue eyes staring in shock at her, his lips moving slowly as if time itself had stopped, allowing her to read her name... What a beautiful display, he should show more emotions... Thoughts were once again brushed aside as the sound finally kicked in allowing her to whisper his name... And she fell into the cold water, unable to grasp the air in her lungs before the fall...

He watched her fall in almost the same matter time has stopped as her lips whispered his name, he saw how her fever was still tainting her cheeks but how pale she had become, her lips blue from the freezing temperature they were in, thanks to the demon and the water drops falling mid air from her wet hair... Not again, he won't let himself be useless this time!

Without taking into consideration the battlefield behind him, he jumped right after Mai, his assistant didn't even notice his absence until he heard the splash from behind him... He had his hands full, he couldn't get his eyes out of the demon or else they might die, Takigawa had finally finished his chant and he quickly got out his vajra and stabbed the demon in the heart, he then jumped back to avoid the claws that were dangerously coming to him... Lin allowed the Monk to retreat and commanded his shiki as he made hand movements a pentagon was drawn by the light of his shiki and then like a lighting bolt they struck the demon right where the Monk left his tool...

The creature stood still for a moment his eyes stared down at them as his evil smile grew and grew the red from his eyes intensified but as soon as it did it die down, his body turning into ashes and Takigawa's vajra stood on top of it shinning brightly...

The Monk instantly sat down he was dead tired for exerting so much spiritual energy, where as Lin... He just started walking towards the latter as if nothing had happened...

... She was sinking too fast, he barely could see her in this darkness but even so he still tried his best to reach her... How deep was this lake? How deep had they gone? He cursed in his mind as a bubble of air left his lips... He was near his limit... He didn't care what happened to him now, he needed to save her... Even if that means he will end up in the hospital or worst likely die from a heart attack... He had to use his powers or else they will both die...

Bubbles started to surface a small spot on the lake and soon the two teens emerged, Naru coughing loudly and Mai not even reacting... Unable to explain how they both got up with the help of both the Monk and Lin they were now desperately trying to revive the girl from drowning while Naru rested himself against the wall of the closest building... his eyes never left the brunette...

He finally heard her coughing and a smile suddenly planted his lips as he was unable to see her, he was now near the cliff of consciousness, he could feel his heart slowing down and it hurt much more that his lungs... He didn't want to end this way.. he wanted to do so many researches mostly on Mai... Scratch that he wanted to do so many things with Mai that he regretted not doing it when he had the chance...

Her eyes quickly landed on him...she could barely register what the Monk said to her as he hugged her, she even had troubles remembering what happened and she couldn't even answer to the question Lin made to her.. as her body instantly launch to Naru... His white veil dangerously roaming around him as he was no longer breathing.. when she grabbed it, in an attempt to pushed it back to him like the first time... It went inside of her causing her to collapsed close to her boss... She was in pain everything hurt a small trail of blood fell down her nose... But she didn't care... He was dying... The Monk tried to separate them but was stopped by Lin... He knew what was going on and that she was the only one who could save him as he had been a witness to such act before...

Her hands trembled and she was cold so cold she felt his skin warmer than her, blood was still running through her nose, she could feel his energy finally calming down but she couldn't take it anymore, it was too painful... She couldn't breathe even after almost drowning... His energy would get out of control otherwise, she felt dizzy from oxygen deprivation but even so she had to give it back to him... She let him rest on her lap, cleaned her blood from her nose with her collar shirt and then she brought her lips to his pinching his nose like she was doing CPR to him... She left her breath to flow through him all the while giving his energy back... It hurt so much tears fell from her eyes but she continued on... She was starting to glow but it soon died down, when the sunrise tainted the sky in an orange light color...

Suddenly she could feel his heart beating through his lips as she finally felt his energy leave her body... She let go of his nose as she finally breathed in letting go of his lips, he too breathed back... He coughed strongly to one side openings his eyes he watched the relief in Lin's and Monk's faces, he returned to his previous position as he felt drops of hot water landing on him...

'Mai' his thoughts registered her, widening his eyes at the blood on her shirt, he tried to stand but she held him in her lap and he felt a string of his heart being pulled, at the adorably smile she greeted him "rest you have done enough" her voice was hoarse but even so he was glad to hear that.. he smiled to her a small smile that she could only see...

'ahgr screw it! If he could kiss her whenever he wanted, she was allowed to do the same' her faced blushed lightly and before he could smirk at her reaction his eyes widened... As the warm from her not so cold now lips met his...

It was a small kiss as she retreated herself when she heard the Monk's whistle "Good to be young" he snickered and as always Naru couldn't help but wanted to kill the Monk as he send daggers with his eyes, Lin however met him with raised brows and then a smirk on his lips... Madoka will certainly hear about this..

Mai on the other hand was blushing madly, she forgot about the existence of those two...as a matter to complicate everything else her nose started bleeding again... And her head yeah you know felt light headed... She instantly supported herself on one arm leaning away from Naru in an attempt to prevent him from getting stained and that action brought attention to her...

* * *

I freaking love Gene don't get me wrong on the comment at the top but hey that bittersweet NaruxMai relationship is my top so Gene sorry I would love to see you rest in peace and let the two of them start over with their relationship/ also if you haven't noticed the mirror dimension window I got the inspiration from a ghost hunt cover it was vol 3 when there's cracks and Mai is in a green outfit looking at us and Naru is behind the glass glaring at us xD comments are highly appreciated


	10. Chapter 10

Wow thank you so much for the reviews! I'm sorry I took so long to update, I was very sick the past week and my work took most of my attention even on my day's off I was recuperating... Sorry... On with the story

 ***Amusement park arc closed* *fear arc opens***

disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt

* * *

"Geez! I'm fine, stop bothering me!" The brunette exclaimed as she tried her best to avoid being captured by an old lady in a nurse outfit...

"Taniyama-san you shouldn't be out of your bed, the doctor said that you should rest!" Somehow she was able to corner Mai just in time for Naru to witness her doing a not so lady like dash between the old lady's legs...

Amusement sparked in his eyes, Lin could tell with just a glance but the teen was far too entertain to avoid the collision that Mai did when she tried to run off... Her face was priceless... Different shades of red that changed every second... Oh how he wished to have bring a camera with him...

"N-NARU? Wh-what are you doing here?" She quickly got off him, trying to change the fact that she had made such a display...

"Obviously to come and get you" he answered her with a smirk, he could never get bored when Mai was around...

Her head lean to one side in confusion... truly adorable if it wasn't for the fact that she was in a hospital gown...

...

"Thank you for getting me out, I couldn't stand another night there... They thought I was sick from the heart when it started beeping whenever I felt a ghost close by... It was truly awful" she said nonchalantly... Naru only raised an eyebrow, not really wanting to go on details... But amazed at the ghost magnet she could be..

"Ah wait a second, I recently changed my number... Please hold on while I give you my new information" Mai said as she quickly got out of the van and into her house... Not really waiting for the reply of both men and Naru could only glance at Lin whom nodded to answer him... He sighed 'really this girl, knew no time or place for such things'

She quickly came back, with a paper in hand... "You know, if you would had used your brain you could have given this to us tomorrow at the office" Naru commented wanting to annoy her

"Narcissist! Jerk!-*boooom*

Her words were halted by the explosion behind her... Ears still ringing she turned around to see her house on fire... She stood up from the ground... Lin and Naru not in her mind but... The album... Her mother's pictures! She launch in to the fire, ignoring the shouts from her boss...

'what the hell happened?' even with his super brain, he had a hard time getting his thoughts in order... 'why on Earth was the van glass scattered? Why was Lin's forehead bleeding? Why was his ears ringing? Why... Why was Mai running towards a fireball? Mai? Fire? Sh*t! ' "MAI!" He screamed already opening his door to chase her...

He grabbed her hand, but she quickly brush it off, she got inside her room, Naru not that far from her... The heat was intense but she quickly took the now almost black coal album with her...

He cursed under his breath, the roof was about to give up on them... But he saw her retreating and once again tried to grab her, this time she didn't resist .. "idiot!" He shouted as he got her out...he guided her towards the van and he turned around to see the building collapse...Lin quickly went by their side, phone against his ear... And with a quick good bye he turned to Naru...

"The firetruck and the police are on their way"

Naru just nodded, anger finally making way in his eyes... He turned around to share a piece of his mind with his stupid assistant... But was halted by the sight...

Mai, she was freakinly searching the album for a picture, just one... One that was safe from being turned into charcoal... The album itself turned to dust whenever she touched it... But even so she tried... Her eyes wide with fear and her lips trembling... She stopped there... One... The sides where burned but she could clearly see her mother in it... She smiled tears of relief ran out from her as she hugged the picture against her chest... Naru just turned back to the house his eyes now held a dangerous spark in them and Lin having witnessed this could only pray for the poor soul that tried to mess with Mai...even he, himself wouldn't show any mercy.

...

"I sincerely apologize for the bad experience Taniyama-san... I know this is sudden but please consider that we relocate you... And change your name... This was not the first time you reported an incident but this time it was a bigger one in comparison to the previous ones please let me know once you take your decision... We will do our best to capture the culprit but please refrain from being alone..." Certainly a lot could be heard from where Naru and Lin were... Of course the police will offer this, it was only logical but he hated it... Every single word felt like they were trying to take her from him...his grip tightened but soon relaxed when he heard her reply.

"The culprit most likely think I'm dead, I would still like to stay till I end my high school... It's just a couple of months I'm sure I can still manage that... But if it were to escalate I will be sure to contact you again... Thank you so much for the offer."

Mai and the police officer bowed to each other before they went their ways...

"I'm sorry for keeping you waiting... And I'm sorry for what happened to the van... Lin-san how's your head? she asked shyly

"No need to worry it's only a scratch" he said and she visibly relaxed

"Thank goodness" in a whisper her small smile made way

"Where would you stay tonight Mai-san?" Lin asked changing to her name... She instantly cheer up... A true smile brace her lips... Much to Naru's jealousy...

"I think I will call Bou-san or Ayako and see if they can have me for a while"

"No, it's better if you stay with us" Naru cut in... Lin already suppect it, that's why he brought in the subject... But Mai... Well her face was once again priceless.

* * *

Just so you know yes she will move with them... And yes it will get interesting especially her senior trip... Oups too much spoilers! See you soon! Please review!


	11. Chapter 11

thank you for your concern I'm all better now! My day's off are Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday I usually rest Tuesday, write on Wednesday and publish after proofreading on Thursday so please expect updates those days...

Smut scenes :D *giggles* I will call them spicy scenes better since I like to use friendly words to express that not so innocent act since MA is not allowed on this site but yes there would be... Very interesting scenarios if I may say... So please you have been warned... I must say they will come randomly so, expect on the unexpected time

On with the story just so you I don't own Ghost Hunt or the characters

* * *

Indeed not leaving her alone and allow her to move with them was the best idea, he will be able to observe her more, keep a record of her talents and keep her out of harm's way... Everything will turn to benefit both parties but then again convincing her took more that what he expected...

"Enough, just do as I say, it won't kill you to follow orders for once" he snapped, he really was having a hard time keeping control"allow yourself to be protected instead of worrying all those that care about you" he knew that if he said that to her, she wouldn't be able to talk back to him.

It took her a bit to overcome the shock from his words even Lin had a slightly shocked expression that quickly softened to a small smile... And soon he too join in to convince her...

Sudden dizziness caught her off guard, she still wanted to protest but she no longer had any energy... All the adrenaline had rushed out her energy and the lack of sleep wouldn't help her to come up with a good excuse... Reluctantly she came to agree with that decision.

"... Please... I will be in your care..." Weakly she bowed her head to them, her lip being chewed in by her teeth and her voice small and regretfully...

A smirk was openly present on her boss, not that she would be able to see, but Lin did which made him thought about it a second time... He might need to intervene if Naru tries to dissect her while she sleeps... Hopefully that is only part of his imagination... Well he prayed it was.

Without any more discussion she let herself be guided to the van that was still damage from the side windows, the front glass had small cracks but it was safe to drive at least... Sleep over powered her and she was soon leaning against Naru's arm... He gently smiled at her which made Lin smirk against him, earning a glare right back.. he was going to deny any speculation his assistant had when Mai suddenly sat up... Fear and anxiety clear on her face.

"Lin-san please stop on the green light, don't cross the street yet!" She pleaded

A confused look came from him but did as was told without really asking why.

"Mai, if you wanted to go to the bath-" Naru began to say but was met with her glare and she interrupted him" A truck... A drunk person on a truck will cross the red light" and indeed without a second later after saying that a truck with high speed crossed the red light...

She whished to have a camera right there 'I will even be willing to pay for a picture of this two right now' their expression were priceless and even with the obvious dangerous situation they just avoided it was nearly impossible for her to contain her laughter, as her thoughts continued to regret not having such item with her...

Naru's serious tone stopped her actions "Mai"

Instantly as if she was being cornered for an explanation like he usually does on a case, she quickly answered him "I just knew about it, an image flew trough my head and my intuition told me! I don't really know how to explain Naru" her voice sounded scared and she unconsciously shrugged, trembling slightly on that process..

'Great I just scared her' he turned to glare at the broken window, not knowing what else to do.

Lin on the under hand offered the girl a thank you smile and she relaxed offering a slight smile of her own...

...

"Use this as your room" Naru said while opening a room that had a few boxes inside, at the right there was a window that she could see the laundry backyard she guessed this was the storage room but if she had to say it was the same size as the one she had in her house...what surprised her was how luxurious this two men lived, it might had looked plain on the outside as a two floors house but on the inside it was beautiful...when she had woken up after the haunted jail case she hadn't really paid much attention but now...well In the first floor was a living room (where she previously had slept in ) with shelfs in every corner, a small table soft black coaches to sit in, a few steps and there was the dinning room further on behind a door was a kitchen, connecting to it to another door was a laundry area, that had a small backyard with a transparent roof... On the dining room next to the kitchen was another door a transparent like big door that covered all the wall and in it had more book shelfs and a studio like table she could guess that was Naru's home made office... Beside that was a bathroom door (the one she took a bath in) thought she hadn't noticed it was underneath the stair case leading to the second floor... In it Lin's room was to the left side of the stair, it seems to be the main room as he had a bathroom for his own use.. in front of the stair steps was a small living room area that had a TV two well placed couches opposite to each other with a small coffee table and a lamp dividing them... At the right of the stair case was Naru's room in front of it was a bathroom door on the opposite wall and the room that Mai was given was next door to Naru's but the door was facing to the hallway... To Lin's room as well...(T/N hope that it is clear)

She couldn't fathom how much they pay for rent...'that's right I need to pay as well, I need to help at least with the lights as well' ... "Naru..." She began which brought his attention after he got the last box out of the room

"I want to help paying for the rent, and light as I will be staying here from now on as well" her face showed determination which took him off guard

*Chuckle* he laughed under his breath, trying to stiff his laughter caused her to be in shock 'Naru is laughing, oh God is the end of the world' he glared right after he read her expression... Causing her to instantly blush 'nope nevermind that's Naru alright'

Clearing his throat he said ' there's no need, we don't pay a thing... This house is a property of a family friend from a British SPR branch"

She made a cuteness overload confused face, leaning slightly her head to her right side she looked at him.. he turned his back to her.. ' maybe this won't be as easy as I thought'

* * *

I must say this was fun to write, I know it seemed slow but I need this small details to be read as in the future... Well they play their role later on


	12. Chapter 12

Oh a double update this week! Yes well I couldn't get this out of my head unless I wrote it so enjoy!

Thank you SSTrans for all your replies! Their reactions are kinda hard to figure I'm so happy you think they are great it literally makes my story worth the effort ;D

Shunakoo25 have a taste, this chapter was literally made with inspiration of your comment xD

Disclaimer I don't own Ghost Hunt

* * *

That adorable expression she made was haunting him down...he didn't manage to get it out the rest of the week, even at work he would remember it he wanted to claim her lips again so bad that it drove him to a bad mood... And it didn't help to see her smile, he knew it was very easy just to reach and kiss her senseless, after all she had initiated their last kiss...but somehow it seems she was avoiding him, whenever they were alone she would do something to keep herself busy... He had already reached his limit, it made him think about her more...

currently they were at home, if it weren't for the fact that she cooks and goes to school in the morning he couldn't tell if she was there at all... Signing he got out of his bed and made way for the bathroom, maybe a cold shower might improve his mood... Or so he thought...

A sight he never expected met his blue eyes.., Infront off him was a recently out of bath Mai, her towel slightly covering her front but he could clearly see her naked outline which by some reason seemed to have some sparks of light hovering the drops of water that ran through her skin... Her shampoo smelled so good he unconsciously took a deep breath...and stared...

Ah, not good his control of his reason was failing... But she quickly reacted as she realized his presence... A deep shade of red ran through her face and instantly she threw to him the first things that she grabbed, she managed to hold on to the scream that was about to escape her lips, so instead she opted to close the door on his face...

All this while Naru just stared at her and once the door almost met his face he reacted, a slight red could be seen on his face, he burned his hand on his face that made him recapitulate what had happened he could still picture her and it only made his cheeks to turn into a stronger color... He turned to leave but was met with the item she threw at him... Her bra... He almost choked on his own saliva...'what, why would she throw this at him?' he picked it up at the same time she opened the door...

She froze on her now pijama outfit but then her hand instantly snatched the item back... He could predict a slap hard on his face and he very well deserved it... But.. she had tears at the corner of her eyes she was so embarrassed she felt like she could die... As she was about to flee, Naru's hands stopped her... She couldn't meet his face and decided to stared at the floor as her tears ran down...

"Mai, I'm sorry I didn't meant to intrude"

...

"Mai" he pinned her to the wall, and saw the tears openly running down her cheeks, he's own face was blushing but Mai hadn't noticed it...he hugged her

...

"Mai, yell at me get mad, hit me, but please say something" his hug on her tightened, he knew if he continued to hold on her his reason would show himself through his clothes, but the fear of her not talking to him and continue to avoid him made him push through his limits...

Just then Lin decided to come out of his room..."... " At such a scene he just retreated back to his room... a soft chuckle could be heard... Oh surely Madoka will know about this too...

"Pervert" she sniffed angrily

Relief instantly rush through him... As she faced him with a blush and a glare

He let a small smile and landed a kiss on her forehead, her blush intensified and he smirked at her... "Says the one that throws her interior clothes to a guy"

She giggled at how stupid that was, "sorry I overacted" she said in a small voice, he had to close in to hear her completely and she took the chance to kiss him on the lips,he was once again caught off guard... Ah how he desired this... He quickly responded but he knew, he shouldn't push to much..

He started to pull away, but she tried to hold on to him

"Mai... Is... Dangerous...not now..." He tried to say through the kiss he was in, his will already swaying to continue own..

She pulled out and once again her cute confused expression was presented to him

He released his hold on her and look away, she finally had a look on his blushing face...

She reached to touch his forehead, to see if he was sick "are you okay, do you feel sick?"

He grabbed her hand and his eyes held an emotion she could only guess was of... Of lust?

Ah she blushed, she get it now... But is not like she... 'not like, I hate it... Is it?'she thought

She smiled at him nodded and she went through her room... 'after all I love you, not like I can say it right now...but i' her thoughts were halted as she hear his voice...

"Mai, stay there just listen... I really don't want you to feel uncomfortable, but I would like to know your answer to this question, there's no need for you to reply right now... You can take all the time you wish 'what I'm I doing' I wanted to know... Well I 'what is this I can't bring myself to ask' I... "

He tried his best to continue but he had problems getting his words in order, he the great Oliver Davis having problems to ask a question? How uncharacteristic of him...

"I want you.. to meet my parents, maybe... You can decide to study in England...?" 'Great I ran away' it was true he wanted to ask that as well but...what he wanted to ask right now was..

...

"Mai?"

"Is that all?" She asked a certain hint of disappointment in her tone

"No... I... " He tried once again, her door opened to meet him, he frowned, he told her to stay there...

"I..." He began unable to keep going

"What is it?" A certain spark of hope was there

"Go... Out.. with me" his fist were starting to hurt for the pressure he put them in but he finally managed to make the words leave out his lips

A beautiful blush and the sweetest smile he has seen greeted him, 'I'm glad that you broke that order' he thought as his unreadable poker face was presented to her

"As if... I become, your girlfriend?"she asked shyly, he nodded

"Yes!" She grinned at him and leapt for a hug

"Mai, not now he said, trying to warned her"

"I don't care, is your turn to be embarrassed" she smirked at him

Woops he reached his limit, he pinned her once again against the wall "I warned you" his lips quickly claiming her not waiting for her reply, his legs interlace with her's bringing her closer to his body... There she instantly felt the heat between her thighs.. she moaned slightly when he leaved a kiss mark on her neck...

"Don't tease me, I won't hold back" his voice was low and seductive but even so he pull away, and directly entered the bathroom to take a bath..

* * *

Oh sorry not that spicy right ;) further on might be... I wanted to try to embarrass Naru in front of Mai so badly but... Then I wouldn't know how to recover his narcissist ego xD forgive me


	13. Chapter 13

Hi here is the new update! In case you haven't seen it yet I just publish a new ghost hunt story called swallow me Earth it will have 3-5 chapters the most since it's not a case but rather a curse on Naru and Mai hope you like the comedy there xD on with this story! This arc it's called fear for a reason so stay tuned, right now we were in the calm before the storm xD

Disclaimer I don't own Ghost Hunt

* * *

"Don't tease me or I won't hold back, yeah right my ass" Mai muttered angrily under her breath as she was on her way to SPR from school.. " it's been two weeks! Two! Since he last said that but he had yet to kiss me after that time or hold my hand or.. or go on a date with me" she continued to mutter ignoring the danger 6sense warning due to anger...

She was nearing the building when a white van suddenly stopped beside her... She knew now how careless' she had been, she began to run...

"Mai is sure taking her time" Yasuhara commented to no one in particular as he watched the time

Uncharacteristically Naru commented back "she's always late, it's surprising she isn't held back in detention every time she goes to school"

Yasuhara chuckled and before he started to tease his boss about being worried for her, something in the window brought his attention.

'no use running,. Huh? I need to fight' the men in pursue quickly try to get her... one had already outrun her and had cut her escape route.. she quickly avoided the men's hands that were trying to catch her and she kicked one man in the stomach, not stopping she avoided the first fist coming her way and use that man's body momentum's to sent him straight to the floor, she used her backpack as shield from a shock gun and slammed her fist hard on his face, she was getting tired and there were many surroundings her but after a moment of continuous fighting .. No one tried to catch her, they kept their distance probably planning on how to take her... they were 3 or 4 unconscious on the floor and 5 looking at her, their faces hidden beneath black masks... Now that she took a look the driver was still in the car so it meant they were planning to take her with them...

She headed to strike the one closest to the office, help will be there... Lin-san could help her! She knew her energy was already down from running but even so she tried...

Yasuhara headed to the window and instantly yell her name "Mai!"

Lin's office opened quickly and he too along with Naru jumped to the door when they saw through the window what was going on

'so they don't care if I'm injured or not' she thought as she avoided the attempts that a man with a knife was trying to cut her with, she threw her backpack to him, all those heavy books inside hit him hard... She took that chance and kicked the knife out of his hand and with a back flip kicked him on the face '3 more to go' she thought tiredly her muscles aching... She had fought many times before but this time it was a new record if she must say... The sound of the SPR door opening and her name being shout at was an instant relief... She couldn't look back though if she did she will loose sight of her enemies and that was a fatal mistake she wasn't willing to take...

"Enough! Come with us!" One man shouted as he pull up a gun... Pointing it first at her and then at her friends who where now at the end of the stairs... "Come or they will die"

Fear overwhelmed her... Her knees gave up at that warning.. he took that as confirmation so he approached her quickly... She look back at Naru with tears forming in her eyes, her arm was pull up and she was against the man now with the gun against her head...

Naru's trademark glare was directed to him, but he decided to ignore him "quick pull the others inside we are leaving!" Still with Mai on his grasp he ordered the other two and they quickly comply

She could feel his white veil dangerously reaching out to them, she instantly look back at him, her tears gone and he nodded in confirmation... Lin seemed to notice as well so he too prepared to take action... Meanwhile Yasuhara could only watch in despair...

A smirk laid down on her lips, she remembered the feeling she had when the wolf boy hugged her in the play 'I would prefer to hug a sleeping guy than you' in other words 'go to sleep'

The man that held her instantly succumbed against the van and the guys inside took him in as she ran to hug Naru whom instantly hug her back... Glaring daggers at the van that quickly left the scene... Lin's shiki were called with his whistle, and they quickly followed the van, he had his phone against his ear calling Hirota to take care of them giving him the direction of where they were going to be...

She knew everything will be taken care of, she was safe and this hug was more than she wished for...her legs once again gave in... Alarmed Naru took a look at her, her arm had a bleeding cut and her back as well... He looked everywhere else and found a small cut resembling a scratch in her tight... Her fist had blood as well in her knuckles... Anger boiled through him, he wanted to kill them

"Naru? Are you okay?" She asked, he just hugged her tighter 'you are the one who is injured, idiot' he refrain from saying it out loud and instead decided to carry her back princess's style ride to the office

"N-NARU I can walk!" She managed to control her voice after his name but the blush was making it hard for her...

Again he decided to remain silent, she was starting to worry now... Yasuhara and Lin noticed her worry and they decided to leave the two alone, Yasuhara said he will go buy her lunch and Lin said he will go and take a look on how Hirota was doing..

"Naru I'm sorry, please don't get mad at me" she cried slightly once he came back with the first aid kit

He was taken a back, she thought he was mad at her? 'how stup.. ' he stopped the thought before thinking it, he knew Mai, she must've assumed that for his lack of response and now that she was his girlfriend he needed to treat her better or at least try to...

"I'm not angry at you, I literally want to kill those bastards" he said while cleaning her bloody hand and bandaging it...

To that response she literally burst in laughter, oh how he missed that sound, it clearly washed away all his anger and he knew Lin will take care of them with Hirota so his attention was all to Mai for the moment...

"Show me your back" he ordered kindly not like his usual cold orders... She froze for a second but nodded, with that tone she didn't have the will to argue and quickly she turned her back to him pulling her shirt to only cover her chest...

...

She knew she had small scars from all previous fights but she had no idea how bad it was... She trembled slightly from fear of his response 'would he find it ugly?'

"... Sorry" she whispered suppressing her tears

"I like them, they made you who you are" he stated, clearly he remembered the story she told them and it didn't take a genius to know that this was a sensitive topic, which should be taken with consideration to her feelings...

She only nodded at his response, his late and uncharacteristic reply had already convinced her otherwise.. he frowned he could read her like a book.. is true that there were many scars on her back but they were indeed small and was a proof she had done her best... His response was late due to him wanting to kill who ever had harm her... And it might had sounded uncharacteristically of him but he meant every word.

"Mai...'" his breath brushing her back instantly made her blush and tense up

... She didn't respond just kept waiting for him to continue, but he didn't, he kiss her back in each scar he could see.. making her jump first and after holding her down continue on...

"N-Naru.. I'm sweaty." She tried to protest the heat she was feeling but a.*moan* made her shut her mouth.,. He smirked

"This will sting a bit" he sexily said just before he applied the medicament to her wounds from both her arm and back...

Her face relaxed once he finished bandaging, she was still red but had a small smile in her lips...

He kneel down and was about to treat her tight when she stopped him, "it's better if I do that, you told me not to tease you"

He smirked ... She was pouting over that sentence and because he had left her without any show of affection for 2 weeks... Ah she knew he knew now and she blushed deeply...

His smirk grew with that and he pull her on a deep kiss

* * *

My how could i? What will Lin and Hirota (ghost hunt sequel)find from interrogating painfully those bastards? Shall I only know and you until next chapter

spoiler none of you have asked me how her mom died x3


	14. Chapter 14

Well I must say, this is kind of taking longer than I thought it will xD but I learned to not rush my stories like the previous ones (ghost hunt red ball) so please keep up with me, the main point of fear arc will come soon...

Disclaimer I don't own Ghost Hunt

* * *

"N-Naru" Mai call out his name, his lips were possessively on her's which made it difficult to talk "n- ... Not h-here... Mph... Naru!"

He parted from her, licking up his upper lip sexily "you make it sound like I'm doing something more than a kiss" he smirked at her red face, as he allowed her to have some space...

"Well excuse me but, I haven't put my shirt back on and you were on top of me running your hands on my belly"

"Well you didn't seem to dislike it"

"I- I don't but.. what if.. someone came in?" Mai adverted her tomato red face as she put on her shirt wincing a bit when it brushed her bandages...

"They will leave?" He teased her with a small evil smirk

"No Naru, bad Naru! It might had been a client, you Know what I mean, you are a genius so don't play dumb" she crossed her arms and pouted

His smirk grew "so what do you suggest we do?"he really was enjoying teasing her...

Her blush intensified, for a moment she was lost for words but then an idea pop up and she grinned while she told it to him "then take me on a date! There's a festival that's been going on for a week and by this time it shouldn't be that crowded"

"...no" he was indeed surprised by her reply, in fact he had expected her to shy away... And this idea was actually sounding good but... She might be in danger

"Why? If you're thinking it might be dangerous, then Lin and Madoka-san can follow us from a distance" she insisted, not really wanting to be guarded but wanting to go on a date with him

"Mai-" he began but was cut off by her pleas "come on Naru, if I get accepted in your father's University and have to move to England I'm pretty sure I won't be able to assist a Japanese festival again" this time her big brown eyes did saddened

"Fine" he accepted defeat, Mai :1 Naru:^10

She literally jumped from joy, "then, I will go get ready!" She picked up her phone and called her friend from school, the last he could hear before she got out was: 'Mizuri remembered the time you offer me to wear.. '

Naru sighed and picked up his phone as well dialing Lin's number from memory "Lin tell me you found something"

"Yes, it seems these guys were hired by a man called Emiliano upon further investigation, Hirota-san managed to find a file in the criminal records... He had a restriction order for Mrs. Taniyama... Mai-san's mother, after a year he was charged for involuntary manslaughter and had a charge of eight years of confinement but was released a year early due to good conduct"

"...where is he now?" Naru asked the hatred in his voice could be heard

"He is inside Japan since there's no record of him leaving the country, but his address was changed so many times, they actually lost connection... Hirota-san is already on the lookout if they are able to find him, they will interrogate him under the suspicion of attempted kidnap"

Lin heard Naru muttered under his breath far from the line the words "useless... Government" (T/N no offense, I just wanted to dwell on Naru's experience finding Gene's body by his own account)

"Lin come back and contact Madoka... We will go to a festival later"

Before his assistant could even ask he cut the line... Naru hated that he will need to ask her about the murder of her mother... After all she did said she was not comfortable talking about it... A small groan left his lips.. and resolve settle in...if it meant it will help him protect her.. he will go through it.

...

With resolve in his mind he leaned on the torii gate waiting for Mai to make an appearance.. meanwhile Madoka and Lin decided to go ahead of them...

He was really getting annoyed, girls tried to get him to go with them... And he had refused so many already he might be labeled as a heart breaker...

"Sorry Naru I'm late!" Her voice came from behind him, he was ready to scowl her... But when he turned around he was at lost of words...

"So...? What do you think?" She said as she posed for him "instead of the usual long Japanese kimono, Mizuri convinced me to wear a short one, if something were to happen I can move around more easily"she smiled greatly at him.

She was wearing a red flower ornament on her hair making her look even more beautiful, her short kimono was both red and black and she was wearing red laced sandals that climbed her legs and stopped just before the knee... For a change she was even wearing earrings

He slowly nodded recovering his usual unreadable face "you look beautiful" he kinda whispered... Which made her blush and smiled.. while she did that her sight took in notice of the girls staring at him... Naru on the other side had looked to a group of boys on the opposite street.. slowly their eyes went up and down to look at Mai's body.. he sent glares to them but they were to focused on her to notice him...

"Naru, please show me your hand" her voice was serious and had a glint of anger in it, he quickly turned his attention to her and raised his hand to her.. eyebrows raised when she possessively interlaced her arm with his, she turned his hand's back palm to her lips while her back palm faced him...

Her lips landed on the back of his palm, stunning him for a second until he felt her suck in... It didn't last long but it did leave a kiss mark "there! Now you are mine, no one can try to pick on you anymore" an evil small smirk was planted on her face as well as a small blush.. he turned to face her direction and the girls he had previously refused started to leave..

A small tint of blush treated to make way on his face but he control it before it did.. he turned to look at the boys and they were now glaring at him... He smirked bringing Mai close to him and landing a small kiss on her lips...

"Eh? I didn't do that because I thought you hated public attention" Mai said shocked

He didn't answer and instead continue to held her hand as they walked, she just giggled at his lack of reply..

Madoka and Lin soon started to follow them in a considerable distance... a shooting stand caught Mai's attention and she kinda dragged Naru to it

"Ne, Naru let's try!"

"You will probably end up failing all your shots, and wasting up all your money"

"Will Not! I will show you, I will take at least one down! She angrily paid and aimed for the figure... 2out of 3 shots failed

He snickered "You were saying"

"Sh-shut up! This time I won't fail" she aimed while she talked, and she accidentally fired when she heard his chuckle... She turned to glare at him, he couldn't help but suppress his laughter... She was about to scowl him but they heard an item fall and the stand man went to pick up the figure..

"Congrats young lady! Here is your reward!" The old man said handing her a blue monkey that could cling on your arm... Instant joy could be seen in her eyes... she turned to look at Naru with a smirk on her face.

"You were saying? *Giggles* You will have to wear this all night as a punishment for laughing at me" she said while she grasped the monkey to his arm. Giggling all the way back

"It was a lucky shot, it doesn't count... and you really think this will embarrassed me?he said pointing at the monkey and raising an eyebrow, she just laughed and didn't answer

The old man seemed to side with Naru and asked "we have a matching pink one as well, would you like to try Mister?" She froze in her laugh and quickly responded for Naru

"I doubt the great Naru-chan will even try, but we thank you for the offer"

"Hold it.. I will get it, and you will have to wear it" his smirk grew with her reaction, she really didn't want it, but she asked for it, she had added Chan to his nickname... She deserved it.

Naru paid and while he aimed, she tried to distract him or even tickle him but at the end he won the damn monkey and she had to wear it...

Madoka was grinning happily as she took pictures of them holding hands and their monkeys, "Luella and Martin will love this"Lin just nodded agreeing with small smile on his lips.

Mai was now eating a caramel apple and her lips glittered to Naru's despair.. he sighed and decided to ask what he meant to ask anyway.. "Mai Hirota and Lin managed to catch the bastards from earlier"

"Really?" She turned with a bright smile to him "what did they say?"

".. a guy named.. Emiliano hired them.. do you know who he might be?" He asked as he watched the instant fear on her face... Her half eaten apple fell to the ground and her body began to tremble.. he picked up the fallen apple and threw it on a nearby trash can after that he hugged her tightly...

"I will make sure to come and protect you no matter where.. can you trust me enough to tell me who he is?

She instantly relaxed with his embrace and words.. nodding her head she led him guide her to a nearby table and he bought drinks for both of them.. she quickly began before her fear returned

"At first he was.. my mother's secret admirer, he used to send her gifts and letters... After a while he began to follow her everywhere, obsessed with everything she did and once he knew that I was a small living replica of her, he began to question her about me.. she grew scared and put a restriction order on him.. all seemed to calmed down until that day... We were going to my dad's... Grave... And he appeared out of nowhere, angry at my mom, she tried to run from him... Afraid that he will do something to me... She hided me on a nearby friendly shop she knew and ran from the shop... He was hot on her heals... without... Looking... Mom.. crossed the street... And.."

Her eyes dropped tears every milli second on the table as she tried to tell her story... But after that he could pretty much guess that it was a car that killed her mother... Emiliano indeed held a responsibility in this... 'But what would he want with Mai? Unless...?'

He squeezed her hand telling her that it was good enough, and that she didn't need to finish...

"Do you have a picture of your mom with you?"

Mai nodded taking from her small bag a small picture, and handing it to him... His eyes widened Mai indeed resembled her mother, the only difference was her mother's green eyes and long hair a bit of age as well..

Naru knew now why Emiliano wanted to kidnap Mai... And he felt sick just thinking about it..'he plans to make Mai her mother's replacement"

* * *

Wow 2000 words new record on this story xD okay intentions are clear now! Story can move forward :D I actually had to re-write half of this chapter because this site decided to play error 404 with me when I tap save... Just my luck changes weren't saved..

No spoiler for next chapter xD perhaps a small warning not yet confirmed if it will be spicy...


	15. Chapter 15

Hi there~ my! thank you so much Joys and SStrans! Will keep improving to make it more enjoyable! (^w^)

Warning box of tissues may be needed... It ain't spice is... Bittersweet...

Disclaimer I don't own Ghost Hunt

* * *

"It's getting late we should go back" Naru said a hint of anxiety could be seen in his eyes, but his voice was calm and composed...

"Hmn" she answered in agreement, brushing her eyes slightly to stop the tears from falling down..

*Meow* a cat called instantly gaining her attention, to Naru's displeasure it wasn't only one cat if he were to say the amount was ridiculously high... 'Why on Earth was there so many of them?' and why were they all in that specific place? He looked at them closely and there were some dogs as well.. what was so weird was that they even had name tags around their necks...'why?' he really was having a hard time figuring it out...

Mai suddenly grabbed his hand to his surprise... Her hands were cold as ice... "Naru... Why are they all staring at me?" She asked slightly unnerved.. 'shouldn't the first logical question to appear in your mind be, why are they here or even what's going on?' he thought annoyed but then he noticed she was right and began connecting the dots, more than once he had witness Mai putting a person to sleep, twice to be exact... 'Could this mean she had developed the ability to influence a living being? In other words... Pk-LT is this happening because of her?' he needed to seriously test her out, 'how many abilities does she has and why is she able to use so many? Is her brain different than a normal person?' Oh... how he wished to know the answers, he may even go as far as to ask her to sign an agreement that will allow him to be able to dissect her brain if she were to die... But just the thought of her dying made him angry at himself... he will need to find an alternative solution to find his answers otherwise he might go insane with the conflict his feelings gave him...

"Naru? You okay? Let's go home.." she asked, she seemed to be very tired and the crowd of animals brought people's attention to them, even Lin and Madoka were curiously watching at them...

He ignored her request and concern and simply asked "Mai can you tell them to go back?"

"What are you saying Naru? Did you hit your head while I wasn't looking?" She tried to joke but he was serious and that made her asked "you don't mean, that this is my fault do you?" A hand tried to cover her shocked mouth and she let go of his hand...

"I merely wish to know if you are able to control this, I already confirmed some time ago that you are able to influence living beings and make them sleep" he clearly stated Lin and Madoka finally realized what this meant and came closer to both teenagers...

"Noll is best if we don't do this right now, there's too many people here" Lin slightly scowled him, before Madoka began her long scowling lesson...

Naru turned his attention away from both adults and to his partner, if he didn't do this now he might not be able to test it later... It was a good opportunity and he wasn't willing to loose it.. or so he thought until he saw her face...

Pain and a look of betrayal swam in her eyes... She should had known, 'he really doesn't feel for me what I feel for him.. he only cares about his stupid research, I'm nothing more than a subject to study' her thoughts were hurtful to her heart and she couldn't help but try to grasp it with her hand..

The sounds of the animal's hissing and growling at Naru were loud and clear... Making her realize that he was right and it hurt her more... He took steps to her not caring about the animals reaction any more.. he knew now he was right but it didn't matter...if he were to be bitten he welcomed it after all he deserved it.. with all the years he had worked with her he should had known what she would had thought if he ordered her that... He always did but didn't care after all in past cases she was nothing more than her assistant, it didn't mattered as long as she did the job everything will work out... But now he ordered her outside of work, on a date when they were lovers and he could clearly read her like a book, she was hurt and nothing he could say will change the fact that she doubted his feelings for her...

"Mai.. I" he began the tension high between them even Lin and Madoka were anxious grabbing each other's hand... Suddenly the animals stopped and began to disperse... even so before he could try to continue with his words he got stopped with her hand on his chest... Instant sadness overflowed him it was all coming from her... Just like when she had shown him the guard in the amusement park... And he knew what this meant, it was over... All over...

"Mai!" He desperately tried his voice pleading but she had made her mind...

"It's okay Naru, there's no need to pretend... I'm sorry I dragged you in a relationship with me" she said even if she really hadn't she felt the need to.. and the small smile that always broke his heart was presented to him.. through her hand pressed against his chest he knew what she felt, the thought of that no one really loved her, and that she was all alone, blow his mind... Tears treated to fall from his ocean blue eyes.. why hadn't he make her know that she wasn't alone anymore, that he was there, he knew she felt like that with Tsukasa and her family gone... Why hadn't he told her before? 'Why'? Am I really a genius? How could I never-' his thoughts were interrupted again

"I guess I took the joke too seriously" a painful kind smile took place in her lips..

This time a tear did fall from his eyes, her emotions overwhelmed him, making him unable to speak and pour his own emotions to her... She brought her other hand to clear the fallen tear... And she finally let once again her tears run down... It hurt her even more to watch him cry and she hated herself for doing it... 'stop please' he begged from his heart, he was paralyzed by her Pk-LT... Unable to hold her, to stop her from disappearing from his life... Unable to reassure her his feelings existed and that they were real, and pure...'Mai'!' he screamed, he continued to beg from his inside out... he wished to talk... Even his own PK wasn't working he felt so...so useless...

Even if she could see the tears falling from his eyes.. she ended up using his white veil that threatened to loose control on him.. yes... She used his own energy to paralyze him... making her guilty...she knew he wished to talk.. and she couldn't feel his emotions like he could because she wasn't allowing him inside, she had blocked him, it wasn't fair she knew...but... If she was to set him free this was the only way...

His eyes widened with her guilty feelings and anger continue to grow as he begged from the bottom of his heart for her to hear him out, he hated he wasn't allowed to fix his mistake, he hated himself for even making it in the first place... He hated it so much it hurt.. then... He began to feel gratitude making his anger subside, she was grateful to him...'why?' not a single bit of hatred in her heart 'why?' 'why?' and then... He felt love.. 'stop with this torture! Mai!' he literally wished he could die right there, it hurt so much how much she loved him..'mai... His eyes began to look dead no longer tears dropped down... He never deserved her... She deserved someone better...

Mai took notice of this and decided it was time... She leaned and gave one last kiss to him... He closed his eyes accepting her departure gift.. and wished to forever stay like that.. but it wasn't granted and she parted from him letting go of her hold as well... Allowing him to freely move and talk once again... He noticed this and moved his hand to cleared his eyes... When he looked up to her face... He was met with her usual bright smile but he knew it was fake... She was doing this for him... He realized she was unaware she had poured her feelings to him... Even if she had tortured him his heart broke for her...

"Let's go home Naru, it's late" her voice had a happy tone which fooled Madoka and Lin to an extent of thinking everything seemed to work out one way or another, or at least just Lin... It meant she was back to being an assistant only and that she won't run away from them... To Madoka it looked like she was willing to let go of everything and go back to how things were... A prison for her feelings... She will never share her heart again...

Madoka turned a painful look to Naru... Who had a dead look in his eyes... She signed regretfully of not being able to help him..

But then it clicked in his mind...No one could ever deserve her, she was too good for anyone else as well... He wouldn't let her be taken away... He was a genius after all and he was willing to change to be worthy of her 'like hell I will let you go'

He grabbed her hand, and a confused and shocked expression was present in her face...

* * *

Forgive me I tend to leave you guys with a cliffhanger in every chapter xD and I just noticed it... My gosh so sorry, please don't worry next chapter won't be a cliffhanger... i hope...And yes I needed them to fight and for you guys to know about the pk stuff... I was actually aiming for Mai to say goodbye after the kiss and make Naru to fall asleep but then I remembered I have yet to reveal a piece of information.. I wanted him to go look for her like a cliche movie but ehh too lazy

Okay next chapter Naru gives a piece of his mind


	16. Chapter 16

I got to say I love your reactions to this story! Thanks for the favorites and for reviewing you guys are the best! My heart jumps from happiness!

Okay it's time for Naru to act like a human and not a robot! Hopefully I will stay in character xD fingers crossed*

Warning next chapter high 5 chilly pepper (rated MA for mature acts) proceed under your own risk.

Disclaimer I don't own Ghost Hunt!

* * *

"How stupid do you think I am?" Naru hissed as he began

"Naru I-" she started to panic but he interrupted her "let me talk! You already said enough it is my turn, a relationship is to work by communicating with each other! So stop being stubborn and listen to what I have to say! Our relationship is not over!" He still had her arm on his hand and he could clearly feel her trembling... His voice had been hard and demanding so it didn't surprised him...Before she tried to protest he took a deep breath with his normal stoic face and then his eyebrows furrowed uncharacteristically as the words left his lips... Not really caring about Madoka's and Lin's presence...he locked his eyes with her and let his walls down, purring all his emotions on his eyes, to the best of his abilities so she could understand him...

"I don't wish to go back to the way things were, it's not enough...I can't sort out if my love for you can be compared to yours but I wish to spend the rest of my life with you by my side...and I will learn to love you more every day" He stopped briefly to regain his breath and stoic face but continued enjoying her reactions that were displayed on her face.. she was shocked beyond belief, but her red face was still to be made

"You are not alone, I'm here and I know it might take you a while for you to realize that you can count on me! But Hell don't go assuming that you mean nothing to me! It is true that I feel your existence quite puzzling, in fact do know that I want to run test after test to try and understand why are you able to do the things you do...and I might had slipped to my stupid scientist self right now but I'm always refraining myself in consideration of your mental health! You really have no idea how much resolve I need to leave an unknown value out of my reach and if others try and figure you out I will go and crash their resolve... I wish to be the first and only person to-" Naru was literally moving on to his scientific reasoning using hard and complex words even in English so Madoka quickly pulled both teenagers on to the van halting Naru's long speech and giving Mai a break to process his words... Naru was seriously pissed off, why after countless years of asking him to open up to others they go and shut him out?

Lin seeing his charge's mood decided to answer his unspoken question "it was not the best place to discuss things, security was called" and Madoka tried her hardest to not giggle out loud

They quickly arrived to their house, and Naru instantly got out of the car, Mai on the other hand was still processing his words with a blush on her face and didn't notice they were home until Madoka pulled her out of the car and gave her a tight hug breaking out her concentration..

"I'm so glad that ungrateful brat didn't let go of you, good luck Mai!" She pushed her to the door were Naru had long gone inside...

"Madoka-san?" She asked when she turned to see the door close behind her

"I'm taking my Lin tonight, he won't come back... I will send him to the office on Monday, enjoy your weekend with Naru! Her chirp high voice could be heard through the door "Lin I got it all recorded! Luella is sure to come over once watches it" she could be heard whispering far away now and her words finally sank in... 'I'm alone with Naru, all weekend!" A deep blush colour could be seen coming from her face, neck and hands..(t/n here they only work weekends when they have cases)

'I need to calm down... Maybe... A hot bath and a cup of tea will help... After that I can try to talk to Naru' she turned after a minute of standing in front of the door and found him staring at her from the sofa he was sitting in...'since when was he there?' she jumped slightly in reaction to his stare

It was clear that he was angry and that he wanted to continue his speech 'oh God why he needed to be so handsome?' before he resumed his long speech Mai interrupted him... "W-would you like a cup of tea? If you w-wish we can talk while we drink one.." she said nervously her ears hot with the rhythm of her heart...

He nodded in approval and followed her to the kitchen where he sat on the kitchen counter... She began making the tea mechanically... And tried her best to avoid meeting his blue eyes... he smirked he could clearly read her like a book, he had calmed down after he heard her say we can continue our talk...and he was glad that they were still together, that it was not over for them... Scratch that he was happy, happy to have a second chance...

"H-here watch out it's hot" he gave him his cup and sat up on the kitchen counter as well facing his direction, she drank slowly her tea.. but she hadn't noticed how her kimono dangerously raised up her leg... He did but savored the moment... She crossed her legs to prepare herself to continue their talk,and it was good that she hadn't raised her sight to meet his eyes otherwise she would had found him hungrily looking at her legs...just then her voice made him look at her face when she began...

"I- I think, I own you an apology... I heard you earlier and... I realized how selfishly I decided... To end things... I too don't want us.. to break up... And I brought the joke statement... You previously clarified... hurting you... with it...I'm sorry Naru, nmh **Oliehvaah Daavies** -kun she said failing on her English pronunciation which instantly had him snorting and Chuckling silently..

"Hey!" She slammed her hand on the counter and he brought it to his lips, kissing it slightly... Content how her anger subsided and was replaced with a blush..he stand up and relocated himself in front of her...a good distance from her legs...

"Your English sucks Mai, please refrain from saying my real name until you improve"

"I know it sucks! But it's not like I don't understand it I just can't make it sound right! Geez at least give me points for trying" she pouted angrily

 **"** _ **oh really? Good to hear** "_ he teased her in English setting himself close to her legs

" _ **glade it's tou your pleasureh** " _she stuck her tongue to him teasing him in challenge, and he raised his eyebrows in amusement

 _ **"how much do you know**?"_

 _ **"I hved stayed on tutouraings afta classes, remembah that I will study on youhr fathahr universitieh** "_ she smirked at him

He smirked back **"it is good you can keep a conversation it needs improvement but it goes, how about** **writing?** He asked this time really interested...

She changed back to Japanese "Ah well I keep confusing v and b as well as r and l but I have memorised most of our vocabulary words so unless it's a new word I have to base on pronunciation I think I can manage, I actually like the sentence composition of subjects, pronouns, verbs and objects... It is quite interesting" she smiled brightly

He returned her smile with a small one of his own... She blushed madly, and she soon realized that Naru was really close to her... She look away

He seemed to notice her shyness but he will not let her get away, after all... He had warned her to not tease him and that kimono was... Far from teasing...

"Mai...if you wish me to stop.. tell me now" he warned her again just to make sure... Leaning slightly above her lips... And giving a small chaste kiss after asking..

Her eyes widened for a second and the same beautiful blush she had when he asked her to be his girlfriend appear to him...

"I wish to continue.. but I'm still hurt, you will probably not enjoy it afraid to harm my wounds... Can we do this... Tomorrow?"her cuteness was overloading him... He had forgotten she was wounded and she didn't care if it hurt but she was worried for him? 'how much of an idiot can I be?'

He slumped his head on her neck, making her stiff for a second and relaxed as he hugged her softly "I will wait untill you are healed, I have failed to remember your wounds." He whispered to her his voice full of regret

She hugged him back tightly "don't worry Naru a good night sleep and they will be gone.. I well.." he released his embrace and look at her incredulously

She elaborated "remember when I said that Lin was hurt on the amusement park case? Well before that.. well.. I couldn't believe it at first .but on a school day I fell down from the stairs and the next day I was good as new... I thought my body had addapted itself to recover quickly but then I made my classmate fell asleep on stage... I thought it was best if I keep it to myself otherwise people would behave differently... Well you as well... Specially your scientist self"

He closed his eyes to refrain from glaring at her, he knew it was probably for the best she hadn't told him, after all he might had not controlled himself and had her do experiments every day..

Even so she had secrets she was hiding from him... "Mai, no more secrets between us.. promise me"

She jumped slightly at that statement, which let him know she had something else she was hiding...

"Mai" he warned

"I promise I will tell you about what I am hiding but you have secrets as well! Secrets that you are not telling me so it's not fair" she pouted

"What? Which ones?" He was taken a back

"When is your's and Gene's birthday?" He took a minute to process this question

'ah true I never told them because of Gene' he smiled sadly as he answered her "September 19"

'ouch that hurts! Don't smile that sadly I will cry!" She buried her face on his chest after a few seconds she began "thank you and I'm sorry if I brought you sad memories...I well.. I'm not sure if this is correct or if it's considered a secret... But I believe... No my instincts tell me... That Emiliano is dead... And he is possessing people to get me"

"What?" He roughly made her face him

"... Well I do know my mom already passed on... But him... He might had realized he can't get to her and aims for me instead..."

"Mai, if that was the case he would had made contact with you... Am I wrong?"

She nodded "months ago a person tried to force himself on me claiming to be my mother's choice to marrying him when he told me his name. "I kinda beat him up unconsciously" and when I came to my senses and apologize to the person and call out to his name he told me he wasn't named like that and that he had no idea what had happened..."

He hugged her again this time to hide his face reaction from her.. he wanted to kill this bastard but if he was dead and if he really was possessing others he will need to exorcist him or better yet send him to hell, how he will do that? He still had to look for a way

"Lin' and Hirota are already looking out for him, if what you say is correct we will assemble our team and take him down"

She giggled "yes!" The SPR whole team is back!

* * *

Okay blame error 404 for erasing my chilly pepper chapter, I almost gave up from rewriting this chapter, seriously jeez oh well I replaced it with the missing piece of information, now we have all the stuff for our puzzle game! ah yeah next week will be... Well you know the... S.m.u.t stuff be warned... I think I kinda rushed this chapter :( next I will try to make the flow right


	17. Chapter 17

Ok we're almost there~ Mai and Naru will begin their intimacy in this chapter, you have been previously warned... This is the beginning of a chilly pepper level 5 chapter... or so I think... Totally 180 turn from swallow me Earth story. Naru is still his usual Narcissist and egocentric person with a slight tendency to be sadistic and masochist towards a certain brunette (I see him like this, forgive me) but now he is also a mad scientist that inclines to pervert tactics in order to... Well... You know... Explore her better.. without using anything else than his body... (What on Earth have I become? Geez) he is also hard to get xD do I really need to explain? Just get going.

Disclaimer I don't own Ghost Hunt.

* * *

Mai woke up near 8am, she was super happy that her wounds were healed and that she managed to sleep without much effort, after all the events she had yesterday, her eyes had shut down when she rested her head on the pillow. Yawning she got out of her bed and went to take a bath.

With the cold water waking her up she remembered last night talk with Naru 'oh God! What was I thinking? How did I managed to convince him? No! More importantly I need to prepare!' after shaving her legs and arms pits. She washed up and quickly got out of the bathroom to her room were she changed into a summer dress that had an open back..(thinking he was smart enough to get the idea). Pink lacers connecting the edges and was decorated with a red flower pattern on the white material. ... she decided to leave her indoors slipper's and quickly headed down stairs with her phone in her hand.

She turned from the end of the staircase and saw Naru working in his office, thanks to the door being transparent he noticed her. 'sh*t act normally, don't panic! This narcissist is your boyfriend don't let him win!' she screamed in her mind.

"Naru, morning! I will start making lunch do you want some tea?" 'Nice saved Mai!' she congratulated herself imaginarily. He smirked at her, clearly reading her like a book but returned his attention to his computer after nodding in approval for tea.

She went to the kitchen and began to work on his tea and the food, slightly frowning for the weak reaction he got from him. Watching her from the corner of his eye through the connecting window of the office and kitchen (t/n sorry forgot to mention this on chp 11) he was pleased that her wounds were gone. 'shall I make a move? I will find it rather amusing to know what she will do if I don't' a sadistic smirk made his way through his lips. Her phone rang to his displeasure and his face returned to his normal stoic one.

She opened her cellphone and stared at the number in the screen. She didn't recognize it and was debating on answering or to cut it off, Naru noticed her insecureness and before he even tried to stand she answered.

"Hello?" She didn't introduce herself which make him raised an eyebrow.

" **Taniyama"** she took a big breath and she left the utensils to grab her shaking hand that had her cellphone... Instead of answering she pulled out the device from her ear and went to stare at it fearfully... Naru who had entered the kitchen went to her side and took the phone from her.

"Who is this?' his voice threatened for an answer but after an evil laugh the line was cut off.

Mai quickly took her phone and took out her chip to destroyed it. She was no longer scared but angry.

"Who was that?" He knew who was, but he needed to hear it from her...

"It is the fifth time this month, I keep changing numbers but he always manage to contact me... Ugh that guy is Emiliano" she spat angrily cutting the vegetables with quick movements and emptying them on a container. She was furious to say the least and Naru was silently watching her from the kitchen counter.

"What's worst is that whenever they track the call it leads to a dead end or is property of a woman"

He continued to watch her mood swings until she was happy again

He was silent, so silent she was starting to worry if she had messed up with his mood. She finally ended making his tea and he retired back to his office.

An alarm in her cellphone calendar distracted her from her worries 'next Friday is our senior trip! I can't wait! Giggling she continued cooking and finished cleaning what she had used. A quiet while took place and she began to serve the curry she had made. Setting it neatly on the table along a jar of fruit punch. He went and took a seat lured by the smell. Smiling happily she sat down and began to eat as well

"This Friday I have my senior trip, we will go explore the shrines and make our report based on our findings so.. " she continued to inform him even if he had the disapproving glare on his face " I will go, otherwise they will threaten me with failing scores..."

"Mai" he began but was cut off

"This trip is only an hour or so away from here"

"Mai that-"

"Don't worry we won't be staying the night, our return is scheduled to be in the same day, at 5pm the latest" she continued to explain, regardless the glares she received from him

"No_"

"But Naru" her puppy eyes were on "I don't want to be sent to the summer camp on the outskirts of town." She pleaded with her voice.

".." he closed his eyes and his hand was pinching the bridge of his nose while his brows furrowed "fine" his voice was harsh but she could tell it was from worry.

Standing up she kissed his forehead and giggled to the kitchen telling him "you will get wrinkles on your face" he almost... Almost dared to stop playing hard to get but his smirk grew as the thought went once again In his head.

she made her way after washing plates to get a new phone number chip she had previously bought just in case something like this happened and quickly came down stairs... He was back to work 'great, is he avoiding me now? Maybe I should had agreed with him... Nope! Never! I have waited a year for this trip. Nothing will stop me now!' she regained her usual happy mode and went to sit on the couch in the living room. She noticed how he didn't even raised his eyes to see her...

'oh that's right he is a workaholic person who won't leave his work to be with me... I won't hold on if you tease me was it?' an evil smirk grew on her lips 'two can play this game' opening her cellphone she looked through the internet on how she could tease him... Halfway she couldn't help to giggle or blushed quietly through her findings.. it was so weird to imagine herself doing that to Naru... But even so she felt naughty enough to try them.. well some of them.

Naru raised his eyes to watch her giggle in the couch and then she blushed, picking up his interest 'what was she reading, no I will stay here, she won't win' he didn't know when was there a winning or losing battle or when was his pride in the way. But he knew he was enjoying this challenge.

Determined she stand up and went to the kitchen to first drink a small glass of water... to compose herself and then she did her next task.. she turned her back to the window and eyed the top drawer in the kitchen where she had hidden her sweets... An evil smirk almost... Almost got on her features but she masqued with innocence.

Taking a chair with her, she put it before the counter and tried to reach the drawer, in all honesty she had read about teasing your boyfriend with a lollipop and that was what she meant to do but her height was a problem so she leaned a leg on the counter, making her dress go up without her knowledge, part of her underwear was fired in a panty shot to Naru... Who had just a second to process this before she succeed in reaching her candies and sitting down on the counter... Her smooth looking legs temping him so badly...

Her eyes meet his and his expression was back to place but she could detect something hidden in his eyes 'perhaps he has a sweet tooth too?' she leaned her head cutely and asked him while unwrapping her strawberry lollipop "want some?"

He stand up and went to the kitchen where she enjoyed the candy... her previous intension long forgotten.. she repeated the question in case he hadn't heard her "want some?"

He took the candy jar and easily put it back on the drawer closing it down, she just shrugged at him, clearly not understanding his actions until he pulled out her lollipop from her mouth and settled it on his.

"Hey that's mine!"

"Get another one" he smirked

"No way! You put them away!" She pouted angrily. Pointing towards the highest drawer.

He just shrugged and tried to go back to his office but she catched up to him just before he left the kitchen, she was trying in vain to reach for her candy

"Give it back! Meanie!"

"Nope this is mine now" he said just before his feet caught on the carpet and they were now laying on the floor, Mai on top of him... And the candy all dirty in the floor.. she watched it and turn to glare at him, she sat down on his hips unaware of his amusement.

"You will pay for that"

"Is not like I can't afford it but it was technically your fault"

"I'm not talking about the money and you took it from so you will pay the consequences"

"Is not like you don't have many" he smirked at her angry pout and her position

"I do have many but you put them away" she grabbed his collar shirt angrily causing his two first buttons to open

"So?"he asked and she smirked leaning slightly on his lips, enjoying his hot breath land on hers and vice versa... His eyes narrowed as excitement rushed through him... 'what is she doing?' he made no attempt to move or kiss her in fact his mind was processing her actions like a new discovery... One that the scientist personality of his, was drawn to investigate the slightly perverted thoughts that he wanted to do with her...Human anatomy had never really interested him but right now he was browsing on his knowledge base for hotspots and techniques which he silently thank Gene for forcing him to watch... mostly porn magazines and videos for more than one occasion.

He was brought back when her tongue brushed his lower lip, instantly an electric shock ran up and down his spine and soon it intensified when her lips landed on his neck very close to his ear.. a low growl came out under his breath, he was getting aroused.. forget the game. He wanted her.

She pulled away scared to have upset him, and he read her just before she tried to stand he pined her down, he was now on top of her and she couldn't help but gasp at the sudden change of position.

Had she managed to tease him, enough that he won't hold back? It appeared so. As her lips were possessively sucked by his, her own lips sucked passionately in response. He pulled out and she managed to get some air when she felt him pick her up.

"Eh?"

He smirked at her red face... Making way to his room on the second floor... He dropped her down on his bed and she instantly blushed with the softness and when his smell swarm to her senses...

Shyly she looked up at his face, whose eyes were patiently waiting for her's

"Tell me now, do you want me to stop? Otherwise I won't hold back even if you beg me"

"I don't want.. you to stop.. please.. be gentle" she was now a different shade of red but her resolve was in it's place...

He smirked, and once again pulled her in a deep kiss with a swift motion he pushed his arm beneath her wrist and managed to make her sit on his lap, he between her opened legs letting his body press on to her and skillfully releasing her tied lacers of her dress...

She smelled so good and the softness of her skin was addictive, unconsciously he began to kiss her neck and remove her now open dress from her shoulders... She trembled sightly but she never said anything nor attempt to pull away... In fact her eyes were suddenly interested on the wall behind them.. what was she supposed to do in that situation? She really had no clue and she couldn't help but avoid his eyes...

managing to gather a bit of courage she unbuttoned 3 buttons of his shirt but stopped suddenly as her bra was unlocked and pulled away from her arms... Her body began to tremble more than slightly as her face turned a deeper shade of red. her hands locked themselves on his shirt in an attempt to prevent them from covering her chest... 'God, this is so awkward' her voice ran on her mind

He noticed this, he was enjoying her reactions far more than what he should, and came to accept his slight sadistic nature. Smirking he took in the view before him and left his breath land on her nipple before he sucked on it, his left hand making way to the other one. She jumped slightly with the contact her hands released themselves and landed on the wall, slightly pushing out but soon heat began to rush on her veins...

"Ah!" She whispered as his tongue played with her nipple and his hand grasped tightly the other one.. "Naru" she kind of pleaded. He loved it, he wanted to hear more... 'What else would make her do them?' His smirk grew...

Of course he knew.

* * *

Forgive me it was getting good but I had to divide this one too, no excuse but it is too long for one of my chapters... I write on a phone so this actually looks like lots of words smashed in a small window xD I guess I lied with the spiciness for this chapter... But hey! I tried! At least you will be sure about next one.


	18. Chapter 18

I thank you kindly for your comments SSTrans!

My gosh, I just read some pretty naughty mangas and I can't help but be surprised by what you can find xD anyway this is the last arc for this story so it will soon come to an end... I have 2 endings so I must decide which do I prefer but let me tell you that I'm planning on doing a collection of one shots or two shots for this pair. I will name it first times. Hey! Well it might be true that in more than one occasion it meant that but don't be so naughty I meant to write stuff like first times when Naru felt a particular emotion. Geez xD I know it has a second meaning so I leave it to your imagination. Enjoy this pepper chilly chapter.

Disclaimer I don't own Ghost Hunt.

* * *

"Ah..hmm" her moan was almost faint since she was covering her lips with the back of her hand, he frowned and pinned her down his bed.

"Let me hear them" he grabbed her hand and secured it with his, beside her head.

She blushed, and avoided his eyes... He smirked, teasing her was very entertaining.

Kissing her neck to leave a mark made a small moan to his pleasure... But he was having problems with the limited access the dress gave him, so he pulled away.

"Mai, take out your dress" he commanded, is not like he couldn't take it from her but... His will to see her embarrassed satisfied his sadistic self and the opportunity to record her reaction made his scientist self jump from excitement it was all thanks to her mood swings, since he could never know what emotion will take place with her... He could only predict after the emotion was settled, what her actions will be.

She blinked twice and pouted " first take out your shirt, it's not fair that you already saw me"

Surprise! She was pouting over such a simple thing. His left brow raised slightly and his lips twitched... He laughed quietly which made her eyes widened with disbelief...

'end of the world? Is this a dead flag raising up?' insecureness rushed through her.

'Maybe laughing wasn't a good idea' he thought as he mistook her insecureness, with the thought that he was laughing at her...

What a good way to ruin the mood. He began to unbutton his shirt and once he took it out, her eyes were glued to his body... He smirked at her, which for readers sake, made her come back from staring and allowed a bright blush to settle in her face. Quickly she took off her dress, hugging it tightly against her chest. Shyness had won her over.

He kissed her and pulled the dress out of her hands once she forgot about it, he threw it beside the bed. His right hand caressed her breast and the other brushed her side, it made her shiver as an electric shock ran through her spine. He smirked as he left her lips, and went to suck on the second breast...

"Ah!" Her hand grasped the bed sheet, this was all new to her but the heat rushing through her was awesome...

Not enough, she wasn't moaning enough... He sent his hand to light struck her panty...And her legs opened more allowing him more access... 'ah how convenient' he thought as he enjoyed her slight moans...

He ripped off her panty rather easily... "N-Naru, that... That was... My favorite.. pair" she reclaimed half angry half panting...

"I will buy you more" he bend down to look at he, she faced the wall while blushing madly

"That is not the poi-" her voice got cut off when he felt his tongue on that place

"N-No... N-Naru!" She hugged his pillow when he continued...

At first he didn't know why he licked it, in fact he was only going to take a look, while brushing it later with his fingers but then her smell... It was too sweet and he did unconsciously what he tough unnecessary. Taste it... He didn't like it on the first try... But her plead pushed his sadistic nature to continue within the third taste he was becoming addictive, it was starting to taste so good. Even better than her tea. 'why?' his scientist could only answer with hypothesis but he was soon ignoring it as he was getting highly aroused by her moans and taste...

She was trembling and tears rushed down her red face to what he deduce it was from pleasure.. her eyes locked with his, in them he could no longer see shyness but desire and lust... Wow for a second there he almost lost control... Not only from his body but also from his PK... She raised a hand in the air and grabbed something invisible pulling it to her chest... He felt relief as if somehow a burden was lift from his shoulders...

"You.. don't... Need to control yourself so much" she smiled weakly

Once again he began to feel her emotions rush through him, but this time, he welcomed them, they were all pleasant and exciting. The best of all he was allowed to do as he wished.

His fingers got inside her. Her body reacted, how long he was going to hold on was the question... Her lust mixed with his was driving him insane. But he knew it was too early, he needed to hold on... But the pleasure she emitted told him he was doing a good job, it was when her desire for him to go faster that he knew he could enter her now...

"Mai, I want you" his voice was full of lust

As in cue she looked at him and saw through his pants his arousal.. he felt her relief and pleasure to know, she was not the only one wanting the other... She nodded and smiled kindly at him

With her approval he removed his belt and pants, leaving him on his blue boxers, taking a condom out of his pockets he position himself... She closed her eyes concentrating on controlling his PK veil, which was dangerously moving inside her chest... She managed to calm it with her energy and by the time she opened her eyes, Naru had already put on the condom. He leaned on top of her body and kiss her mouth slightly, he began to enter her...

With the link he had with her, he could tell when he needed to take a stop for the pain to lessen... In no time he was inside her completely. It felt tight, but even so before he started he reassured her with a passionate kiss, which send a spark of love through her link. It mixed with his feelings and the word naturally left his lips like a whisper...

"I love you"

she pouted "Not fair you always take on the good parts" his smirked at her

She blushed and she also said "I love you"

"I know"

"Narcissist, jerk-" she was silenced with his lips as he retreated his member... Slowly he reenter her. Causing her a slight pain but it soon died down to be replaced with pleasure as the motion repeated. He left her lips and changed position to go faster.

"Mmh.. ah!" As the time went by, and the movements continued slight different moans came out from her lips, if she wished a position Naru would comply and it felt good! So good that it felt like her moment was coming which made his moment approach too.

And it came, her body arched upward and his body did as well. Things began to float around them but they didn't care, they enjoyed the moment, neither of them moved and when it was finally passing down, the things began to fall back to where they were. He pulled out from her and he lay beside her. Both were exhausted and their breathing were finally calming down. He interlaced his hand with hers and brought it to his lips. He sucked the back of her palm.

"You are mine now" he sent her a playful smirk

She grinned "only your's" she answered lovingly

'thank you' he thought of answering but before the words left his lips. Her eyes widened

'Did he just said thank you? Is the world really coming to an end? Wait his lips didn't move... ' questions rushed through her mind as his eyes widened as well

His scientist self pushed him to try again 'Mai can you hear me?'

'oh God' was her thought

He released her hand and he was no longer able to hear her.

'Mai'?' he tried without touching her, no answer just her eyes blinking confusingly, he touched her 'what on Earth are you doing?' she thought and he could hear her

He smirked 'Mai'

She blinked twice again, this time from understanding 'Naru'

* * *

Kay spicy sweet? Should I had made this longer? Are you guys unsatisfied? A second round or go on directly with the story? XD

I don't know if this is like that I'm a girl so boys no idea if you guys think like that in fact blame the smut mangas I read, ( renai metro and red hood I don't know what else name xD) ok let the fear begin to settle on next chapter if no one answers! see yah.


	19. Chapter 19

Hi there sorry for the delay I was literally sleeping the whole day xD seriously I recovered some much needed sleep but then again from today I go back to work... Geez and I wanted to post one of the "first time's stories that are clouding my mind oh well next week will be I can't wait! And yes this is were all things come to settle and will end.

I finally decided the ending so... I... Thank you greatly for following this story till the end it was fun to write this!

Disclaimer I don't own Ghost Hunt

* * *

'how did I end up like this?' a cough of blood escaped the young brunette as she tried her hardest to stand

"Sensei... *Huff* w-why?" She tried her best to glare at the man that had Naru against the wall, he was unconscious...

" **sensei? Shouldn't you know my name... Taniyama?"** Naru answered her just when her teacher fell to the ground.

"No, this can't be... Get out of him Emiliano!" She screamed with rage and his evil laugh bounced off the walls from the abandoned building.

With a knife in hand he brought it to his vase's neck, a drop of blood flowed from Naru's wound.

"Bastard! Stop!" She began to glow.

00000000000000000000000000

*Flashback*

"So that's how it is, this ghost has been targeting Mai. We need to take care of him before things get worst. I assume I can take that all of you will accept getting rid of him. Am I right?" Naru asked his SPR team (Bou, John, Ayako, Masako, Lin, Madoka and Yasuhara)

'It certainly didn't take them long to overwhelmed me with questions but I'm really great full for this support' Mai thought with a wide smile as she made tea for everyone.

"So Mai you really think going to that trip is a good idea?" Ayako asked

 _'no it wasn't_ '

000000000000000000000000000

"Mai!" Bou-san stopped her from advancing while John began his pray and Lin whistle his shiki to snatch the knife away.

The entire building shook as Ayako and Masako dragged the sensei to a safe place... Instantly everyone was against the walls... He was using Naru's PK powers and Mai could see how his white veil began to turn to black.

Another bloody cough escaped her lips but she moved forward

0000000000000000000000000000

"I'm done packing! Naru? What's wrong?

"I don't want you to go" he hugged her from behind and kissed her neck sweetly.

"I'm going to be fine... Besides I can now call you over. No need for a cellphone device" she giggled and melted down to a deep kiss

0000000000000000000000000000

"Mai don't go near him, that's what he wants!" Screamed Yasuhara "he wants to take your soul"

Like she could care about herself, she had called Naru and it was her fault he was nearly dying

0000000000000000000000000000

"It is very likely that Emiliano will try to make a move during this trip. With that in mind we will go as well and be within a distance that we can take action" his voice wasn't asking he was declaring it.

 _'why on Earth was I so angry with that_?'

000000000000000000000000000

He too began to walk to her, and she reached for the now black veil as it was within her reach... She pulled out and Naru instantly fell down to the ground.. on the other hand Mai's glow had ceased and she was crunching to an invisible green veil...

Blood rushed from her nose as she dragged herself to cover Naru with the veil

Meanwhile a dark an sinister entity roused not far from her... He grabbed her feet just when Naru began to open his eyes

0000000000000000000000000000

Everyone that's all for the trip, you may now returned to your home after you hand in your surveys, Taniyama help me pick them up. I will go get a tea from this shop. Please meet me there"

"Hai" she got them in no time and once she entered the building she felt a sharp pain on her back... Soon her six sense danger meter warned her... But then a hand covered her mouth and the pain didn't allowed her to fight back... She was lead to an abandoned building

'N-Naru' she called

00000000000000000000000000000

The hand pulled her away from Naru and slammed her against the wall, she was a mess blood had tainted her clothes and her breathing was quick but even so she smirked in victory

Lin's shiki were continuously striking against his liquid like form while Bou-san and everyone else performed their rituals... Even so he somehow managed to grab Mai on by her neck.

" **you will be mine"** he kissed her

0000000000000000000000000000000

He had heard her call, he instantly got out and head to where her presence was, but he was to fast for everyone else to catch up with... When he looked at her bleeding down on the floor, he forgot his surroundings and quickly went to her side.. glad to know he had made it on time but soon his consciousness was taken away from him with a hit on the back of his neck.

"Naru!" She screamed as her Sensei pulled him out of her reach, she began to stand and a cough of blood escaped her lips 'how did I ended up like this?'

 _'this was how' but when did everyone else came?'_

 _000000000000000000000000000000_

"you insignificant excuse of data in form of ectoplasmic material... You dare touch what is mine?" His voice could hardly be recognized as his since the rage in it, was never present before... It instantly send shivers to everyone and Lin's shiki returned to him in fear.

00000000000000000000000000000

"Bastard stop!" She began to glow.

"Mai what's wrong? Oh sh*t you are bleeding! N-Naru-bou? What are you doing? " An evil smirk was his only answer and the knife opened up a bit more the wound.

"Mai!" Bou-san stopped her from advancing while John began his pray and Lin whistle his shiki to snatch the knife away.

 _'enough no more.. I just want this to end"_

 _*End of flashbacks*_

 _000000000000000000000000000000_

It was a miracle the building didn't collapse on them, but they were certain that Emiliano had ceased to exist.

Naru quickly rushed to her girlfriend side, she was weak and her eyes were almost closing he pulled her up not really taking any time to loose he knew that if he did she might not make it...

"...Naru..." He stopped in his run and look down to her

"..." No one could hear them they were talking with their eyes only

He laid her down and kissed her deeply before pulling out as her body began to glow

"Mai!" Almost everyone screamed for her name as her being began to fade

While Lin looked carefully to his boss

"Noll what's the meaning of this?"

His poker face was back on "she went to sleep, she will be back once she recovers" he pulled up his pocket mirror and everyone gasped

"What if she gets lost? Bou-san asked "that plane is outside our reach"

He smirked at them " I will bring her out no matter what" he said as he walked through the door

His biggest fear was that it might not be the Mai they all knew.

* * *

Well that's all xD an open ending wiiii! Wanted to try that at least once... In fact I was actually going to kill her, she was too powerful and it didn't sound right but Naru will probably lost his sanity with Mai hunting him she just loved him to much to let go in here xD sorry... is this too cruel? I kinda was stuck on how to end this after all the fear meant on this arc was for both Mai and Naru hope that helps getting my point of view.

Now I have time to post my one shots and two shots for this couple I mean seriously they are hunting me xD

Be honest with your reviews if you dislike the ending I may do an epilogue :) see you next week!


	20. Chapter 20

Hi there! Yes this is it! It's been a while and for the request that many had for an epilogue and to explain what happened in chapter 19... I have made this I hope everything make sense and is a satisfactory ending. Also I will make a new 5-10 chapter, Naru's POV silent Hill like story on a hunted cruise, Mai is trapped on the other side and the only way they get news of her is from letters...

Ok back to explaining:

So basically in chapter 19 Mai was in denial and she was recalling the events and questioning herself, if what was currently happening was real and how she got there. It is pretty short what happened so I will give a small summary about it in omnipotent point of view:

Naru had called the SPR team and reported Mai's issue to them, with few disapproving disputes Mai managed to convince them to allow her to go, but with Naru's order that they will go too, which at that time seemed so over protecting on her point of view. Without much problems Mai was able to accomplish her duties as a student on that trip, it was until the teacher had requested her to pick up the surveys that everything had become a mess... When she entered the tea shop, her teacher had become possessed by the stalker ghost known as Emiliano... He had stabbed her back and guided her to an abandoned building, where Naru after sensing her position had found her, there Emiliano knocked him down and possessed his body, using the same knife he had used to stab her, he began to injure Naru's neck to which she shout out and the Monk and Lin managed to stop. Emiliano used PK to stop everyone but Mai quickly managed to reach for Naru's veil and stopped him, somehow in the process Emiliano was pushed out and Mai had managed to give Naru his veil... Emiliano in return slammed her against the wall and forcefully kissed her, Lin's shiki were unable to do much since it had a liquid like form but once Naru threatened they came back to their master... Once Emiliano had ceased to exist. Mai was dying and in order to recover herself she went to sleep in the other plane... Naru accepted her decision and inform the panic team where he assured them he will get her back, safe and sound.

Hope that helps, now let's go with the epilogue

* * *

2 days has passed, and he was beginning to regret his decision, Mai was still sleeping but her wounds have healed... He decided to go and ask his father on how to get her out of there. So currently Lin and him where in England. You can count Mai too in mirror like form.

His father nearly had a heart attack, and her mother was going crazy with tears, they had taken the mirror from him and tried to discover how was that possible, the mirror had temperature and a pulse to which made everyone interested and it soon became the number one paranormal item in the list of strange things, even so his father had managed to organize a special team, details where only shared among them and they have made a vow to keep the information they were handling in confidence.. specially that it was related to Oliver Davis.

"Son, I don't know what to say. It is the first time I have seen this"

"Believe me father, neither I know, how is she able to do this. Never less i don't want to lose her that is why I ask of your assistance"

"Worry not son, everything I have, use it as you wish"

"I appreciate it"

That was the exchange of words that father and son shared when they first arrived. A week has gone by and the special team were still clueless on how to bring her back, the new findings so far had been that whenever Naru was close by, the pulse beat faster..

Everyone knew time was running out, the temperature that resembled that of a human had suddenly began to drop and her image had become blurry... Worst of all was that when Naru last touched the mirror a crack suddenly appeared and everyone freaked out...

In Naru's mother's eyes... Luella, she could see that her son had given up and that had made her furious.

She went to face him and slapped his face to which Lin and Martin were speechless... Naru's pokerface didn't even flinch in pain, it was like he was dead inside.

"If you have time to look like that, then scream at her to come back! Have you even tried that? Make her hear you, for God sake! How can she come back if she doesn't know the way?" She shook him

"Honey.. that was too much" her husband intervened

"No... She's right, I shouldn't be loosing time... Thank you mother" Naru got up and headed towards the lab, as if sensing the graveness of the situation, the special team decided to leave them alone.

"... Mai"

"Mai wake up" her pulse quickened.. he remembered when Masako Hara had done the same on the Amusement park case.

"Mai, I know you hear me! Wake up!" The crack on the mirror expanded, but even so he touched the surface

"Mai.. how long do you intend to sleep? Come back!" At his shout the mirror broke, and he fell on his knees when the pulse had died.

No one dare to rush in, they all knew that this had a high possibility of happening, and to witness a heart breaking scene was not at all pleasant.

Naru grasped the mirror so hard he bleed, his eyes were closed in anger and no tear dared to fall, it was the first time he had failed on keeping a promise, the first time to fail in solving a case... First time he gave up on logical methods and went on with emotional tactics.

And it was the second time he felt that he had lost everything... He suddenly stand up, he couldn't stay there, he couldn't vent his anger and frustration on a room full of cameras, he wasn't one to share his emotions with anyone... Just with her.

The moment he turned around, he felt his veil being pulled, as if like the world had decided to prank him, he turned in slow motion...

There she was... Sleeping like nothing had happened...

'Was this really her? Not a demon? Or supernatural entity that was resembling her image?'

"Mai..?" he touched her, her temperature was kind of low, but she still had warm.

"Mai.. wake up", with a bleeding hand he touched her face.

'mnn... Naru?" A sleepy face and voice answered him.

Relief rushed down through his veins, he hugged her very tightly to which she complained.

"It hurts, too strong.. Naru... Tsukasa he.."

His arms relaxed but they never left her body

"He left, Tsukasa left me"

Something was wrong, it was the same as before... could it be... amnesia?

".. Mai, what is.. the last thing you remember?"

"What's wrong with you? Why are you asking this? What is this veil on top of you? Where are we? Ah no...I know this don't I? I... My head hurts... She began to cry... "I can't remember... something important is missing... what was it?" She was freaking out...

"Mai, stop that's okay, that was months ago.. as long as you are ok, we can help you remember..." he kissed her... " And about that I will let you experience it as many times as possible"

"Wh-what do you mean?" She asked with a tomato red face.. he smirked at her and bit her neck..

"Stop! What is this? Are you a wolf?"she pushed him

"Will you hunt me down?"

"What?"

"Come, I will let you meet my parents, and they have a video you must watch"

"Naru, seriously... What's with you? you are acting so weird... Also why does your veil turn yellow when I touch it?"

He halted his walk... Fear crawled in his heart.

An evil smirk appeared on the writer, yes this is not Mai or is it?

* * *

Hahahaha ok I just want to know if you fell on it, please let me know... Do you remember that Emiliano kissed her right? Well he actually made it so that she will die from poison but when she went to the other side to recover she used her own power to purify herself, that actually made her power undergo a slight modification in other words... She is no longer a medium but a door...make sense? I know it doesn't but hey! When does supernatural makes sense xD

Well from now on Naru will have to make sure by himself if this is really her, and having doubts on a relationship is pretty hard... But as I said... this chapter is named fear for a reason no?

I think I did a dark Oreo chocolate chapter with a bit of vanilla ice cream, and a bittersweet Cherry on top. I'm I right? XD ok see you on the next new story:"Ghost Hunt: don't die"


End file.
